My love, Velvet
by Laughalota
Summary: Garroth Torrens has just been accepted into Beacon Academy, and he's making a lot of new friends. But everything changes when he meets Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus that he instantly falls in love with. How will Garroth win Velvet's love, and what lengths will he go to. Find out in my very first RWBY Fanfic.
1. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth, the only thing that belongs to me is my OC.**

Hi everyone, my name is Garroth Torrens, and I'm here to tell you a story, a story on how I met the love of my life.

First thing's first though, a lot of you will probably not know who I am, or what I look like. So I'll give you guys a description of myself, and what world I'm from. I am 16 years old, have brown hair and eyes, and I'm a 6 foot. As for my clothing, I wear grey cargo shorts, and a blue shirt. I also wear green sneakers, and have custom made shoulder pads.

Now for where I'm from. I live on a planet called Remnant, but don't worry I'm not an alien, in fact, humans make up most of Remnant's population, the other half are faunuses, human beings that have animal like traits. Anyway, my world is a bit chaotic, there are these deadly creatures called Grimm. They feed on negative energy, and are extremely dangerous. But lucky for us, the world of Remnant is protected by the Huntsmen, and Huntresses, warriors trained to combat these evil creatures, and protect everyone.

So, with that out of the way, let's begin my story.


	2. The big day

**When we left off, Garroth explained who he is, what he looks like, and where he originates from. But now were going into the really juicy stuff, ENJOY!**

 **Again, RWBY does not belong to me, it is property of Rooster Teeth.**

Every story starts with a beginning, so I'll start there.

It all started on a beautiful spring morning in Vale, one of the many nations of Remnant. I was currently staying in a small cottage with my mother. I was sleeping soundlessly, until my alarm clock rang. I groaned and smacked the thing off the bed stand.

"Garroth!" my mother called, "It's time to get up sweetie-pie." My mom had a tendency to call me childish names, like sweetie-pie, little-munchkin, and the worst of all, honey-boo boos.

"Ugggh, give me five more minutes!" I groaned, tossing in my bed.

"Come one lazy bones," my mother replied, "if you stay in there any longer, you'll be late for your first day at Beacon." That's when I lost any feeling of drowsiness, and sprang out of my bed like a frog. I rushed to the bathroom, and began to take a shower. I wasn't gonna be late for my first day at Beacon Academy, a high school that taught future generations of Huntsman and Huntresses. A lot of you are probably thinking how I was able to get enrolled into such a school, well that is because my mom was able to get enough Lien (Remnant's form of currency) to get me in. I've always wanted to go to this school, and become an amazing Huntsman. As soon as I was done in the shower, I dried off, brushed my teeth, put on my cloths, and raced to the kitchen, where mom was waiting for me. "My my my, you look ready to go." She said.

"Your darn right I am!" I replied pumping my fists. My mom giggled at me.

"You're just like your father," she said, "always so brave and determined. Now sit down and I'll make you some breakfast." I instantly sat down at the table, and waited while my mom cooked some blueberry pancakes, my personal favorite. As she flipped the pancakes, I began to think about my father. I never got to meet him, because he died before I was born. My mother told me what happened to him when I turned 10, apparently, they both lived together in a small town called Kuroyuri. One day however, it was attacked by a horde of Grimm. My father stayed behind to fight them off, while my mother ran to safety. He never came back. After that, my mom moved to Vale, and had me. Ever since she told me that story, I trained long and hard to be just like him. I wanted to be a hero, someone who protects those who can't protect themselves. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" my mom asked, snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine mom" I weakly replied.

"Well, okay then." She said, pouring the pancakes on to my plate. "Now eat up and get packed, the bus to the docks arrives in an hour." After I gobbled down my pancakes, I darted to my room and began to pack. I packed everything I would need at Beacon, like fresh cloths, a bathing suit in case I wanted to go to the pool, my scroll (Remnant's version of a phone), and any lien I had on me. Finally, I put a large sack into the back pack, don't worry I'll explain what's in it later.

"Okay mom, I'm done!" I shouted from the top of the stairs. It was just at the nick of time to, for my bus had just arrived. When I walked outside, I saw my mom standing beside it. She didn't look happy or cheery, there were tears in her eyes, and she was trying to keep them from sliding down her face. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied sniffing, "I'm just going to miss you Garroth." I wrapped my arms around my mom, and allowed her to cry over my shoulder.

"I'll miss you to mom, but I promise to stay in contact with you." I assured her. She then pressed her lips on my forehead, giving me a long goodbye kiss.

"I love you Garroth." she said.

"I love you to mom" I replied. The buss's doors proceeded to open, and it was time for me to go. "I won't let you down mom," I said, "I swear I'll make you proud."

"I know you will." she replied. After one last hug, I hopped onto the bus. I looked out the window and waved on last time to my mom, and watched her slowly sliding away from me. This was it, no turning back now. I was on my way to fulfilling my dream of becoming a Huntsman, but little did I know, I would have another goal to achieve once I got there."

 **A lot of you are probably thinking, "When is Garroth gonna get to Beacon and meet everyone?" To which I respond, "Shut up, were getting there." But until then, feel free to leave any reviews. Until next time, PEACE**


	3. Welcome to Beacon

**Previously on "My love, Velvet", Garroth had just finished preparing for his trip to Beacon, and had to say a heartfelt goodbye to his mother. What will our hero face next? Let's find out.**

The bus ride to the docks would take about half an hour, more than enough time to plan my strategy. I would walk into the building, give the director the paperwork my mom signed, get shown my dorm, and become the greatest huntsman ever. Suddenly, I felt a large bump, and was knocked out of my thoughts. I looked out the window to see a line of airships, ready to take off at any moment. I had arrived at the docks. I gathered my belongings, stepped out of the bus while thanking the driver, and looked at the many ships. I saw a man in a grey military outfit, and figured he was a supervisor. So, I decided to ask him where my ship was.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the ship to Beacon Academy is?" I asked.

"It's the one on the far left" the man politely responded. I thanked the man and headed to the ship. Other people were boarding it too, some wore teacher attire, while others wore common student clothes. There were also some faunuses, ranging from mammalian, to reptiles and insectoids. You could tell they were funuses due to their animal traits, such as a fox tail, or insect antennas. I followed them one to ship while thinking about the fun and adventures I would have. As soon as everyone sat down and was strapped in, the ship left the ground and flew towards Beacon. The flight took about 50 minutes, but I didn't care. I was practically jumping up and down I my seat out of pure excitement, and it was as soon as we landed, I completely lost it. I ran out of the ship as fast as I could with my backpack, and saw it, Beacon Academy in its shiny glory. The courtyard was HUGE, with grass as far as the eye could see. There was a central walkway leading towards the academy's interior, it was lined with lamps and benches, there was also a water-spewing fountain in the middle of it. But the most dazzling thing about it, was the giant CCT tower in the center. It stretched so high into the sky, that I had to cover my eyes to block out the sun just to see the whole thing. I began to breathe rapidly, and thought that I was either going to pee myself, or feint. I had finally arrived at the school I had wanted to go to since I was a child.

'Now all I need to do is find the director,' I said to myself, 'then I can give him all the paperwork my mom signed'. I didn't want to waste another minute standing around, so I began to walk towards the academy. Soon enough I was walking inside its interior, which was just as dazzling as the outside. The walls were covered with posters, and the windows were massive. There were other students that were either walking in different directions, or opening and closing their lockers. I was so busy admiring my surroundings, that I didn't notice a girl walking towards me. We both ended up colliding with each other, and falling to the ground. "Oh my goodness," I said, "I'm so sorry ma'am."

"It's cool," the girl said, in a rather high-pitched voice, "it was just an accident." I got to my feet and was able to get a better look at the girl. She was a short girl, reaching to my chin. Her hair was black with red tips, and her eyes were shining silver. Her outfit consisted of a hooded cape, a black and red dress, and large black boots. She also had a belt on, with what appeared to be a bullet container, and a strange looking symbol on it. The symbol resembled a silver colored rose.

"Again, sorry about that." I said to her, "In case you haven't noticed I'm new here, the name's Garroth by the way." I stuck out my hand, and she shook it.

"Nice to meet ya," the girl said cheerfully, "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." That's when something clicked in my head, her name, I've heard it before.

"Wait a minute, Ruby Rose." I said, taking a step back.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Ruby said playfully.

"As in leader of team RWBY, Ruby?"

"Yep!"

My mind was completely blown, I've heard so many stories of this team. From Ruby saving a shop, to them fighting the White Fan (a terrorist group of faunuses). Just then, three other girls walked up beside Ruby. I recognized them as the other members of team RWBY, their names were Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

"Ruby you dunce!" Weiss scolded, "You can't just leave us behind like that." Weiss had long silver hair tied in a bun tail on the side of her head, and had pale blue eyes. Just like Ruby, she wore a dress, though this one was snow white. She also had knee length heels.

"Calm down Wiess," Blake said in a mellow voice "Ruby was just rushing to get to class." Blake had long jet-black hair that ran down her back, she also had a bow on the top of her head, along with amber eyes. She wore a black buttoned vest with a white undershirt, black boots and long black stockings, white shorts, a detached sleeve on her left arm, ribbons on both forearms, and a grey metallic backpack.

"Yeah, quit being so 'frosty' ice queen." Yang joked, getting a mad glare from Wiess. Yang had by far the best look, in my opinion. She had long, messy golden hair, and lilac eyes. She wore a tan jacket, a yellow crop top, a brown belt with a weird skirt like material stretching to her hips, and brown knee-high boots. I was literally geeking out at seeing this team of girls standing before me.

"I can't believe it," I said out loud, "its team RWBY in the flesh!"

"Wait, how do you know who we are?" Weiss asked, "And furthermore, who are you?"

"Oh, right." I said, stuttering a bit. "My name is Garroth Torrens, and I am such a big fan of you gals. I've heard so much about you, you're like huntress legends!" I got a couple of mixed looks thrown at me, Ruby and Yang both smiled, Blake just looked confused, and Weiss just looked at me like I was a child. "Tell me, did you guys really kill a Nevermore?" I asked.

"Uh-huh" Yang said, "My little sis Ruby here, with the help of us, decapitated that flying freak."

"You decapitated it?! Holy Crap!" I shouted. I then proceeded to ask a weird question, "Can I have your autographs?" I grabbed a sheet of paper from my notebook, along with a pen, and held it out to them.

"Anything for a fan." Yang said, grabbing the pen and signing her name. Ruby followed suit while Weiss looked on in shock. She turned to look at Blake, who just shrugged and walked over to me, giving me her signature.

"Are you guys seriously doing this?" Wiess said annoyed, "I mean, this so childish!"

"Aw c'mon Weiss," Ruby pleaded, "how can you say no to this face." She pointed at my face to reveal me giving Weiss the sad puppy eyes.

"Ugh," she groaned, "alright fine." With that she snatched the pen from Blake's hand, and wrote her name in cursive. "There, are you happy now?" Weiss asked.

"Much, thank you." I replied. I then looked at my watch, and saw it was quarter to 8. "OH SHOOT!" I blurted.

"Something wrong?" Blake asked."

"Do you guys know how to get to the Directors office?" I said, "I need to give him some papers my mom signed."

"Sure," Ruby replied, "just take a right down the hallway, and it'll be one your left."

"Thanks, see you girls around!" I said. And with that, I shoved the paper and pen into my backpack, and rushed off.

 **Welp, Garroth has met team RWBY now, and will meet team JNPR soon enough. Hope you liked that chapter, remember to leave a review. PEACE**


	4. The first class

**When we last saw Garroth, he had just met his idols, team RWBY. And he just ran off to meet Beacon Academy's director. Let's see where his adventure takes him next shall we?**

I was darting through the hallway like a bat out of hell, trying to get to the director's office in time. Once I got there, I full on kicked the doors open, and lunged inside the room. The office itself was small, and had bookshelves on the left and right side of it. In the middle of the room was a desk with a chair, and behind that was a large window. Sitting at the desk was an old man, probably middle aged. He had grey hair, and thin brown eyes, he also wore glasses. His outfit consisted of a cowl with a crossed-shaped pin on it, a large green vest, and long dark green pants.

"You know you didn't have to barge in like that," the man said, "you could've just knocked."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized "I just wanted to get here on time."

"It's no trouble at all," the man replied, "you must be our new student."

"Yeah, I'm Garroth Torrens." I answered, "And you're the director of Beacon, right?"

"I prefer headmaster," the man said, "but you may call me Professor Ozpin." He then proceeded to pour two cups of tea, and motioned for me to sit down. "I presume that your parents have signed the appropriate paperwork for you to be here?" Ozpin asked. I nodded and handed him the folder containing it. He opened the folder and took a long glance at the many sheets of paper, all the while sipping his tea. "Well Mr. Torrens," he said, "I'm happy to say that this paperwork is all up to code." If my jaw could hit the floor, it would've when he said that. "Welcome to Beacon Academy." he finished. I began to jump up and down happily, my dream had finally come true.

"Thank you, Professor!" I shouted happily. "Does this mean I get a team now?"

"Unfortunately, not." Ozpin said, "We did not expect you to arrive so soon, so we did not have time to organize a team for you." I was disheartened by that.

"Aw man, that bites." I grumbled.

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed. "But now's not a time for you to mope, now is the time for you to be happy." He was right, I shouldn't be sad that I wasn't getting a team, I needed to stay positive. "Come along now," Ozpin said, standing up, "let me show your dorm." I followed him through the many halls and stairwells of the school, and got a good lay of the land. We stopped once we reached a door that had the number "234" on it.

"Is this my dorm?" I asked. Ozpin nodded in response, and handed me a silver key with Beacon's symbol on it. I stuck the key into the lock, twisted it to the left, and opened the door. The dorm wasn't what I was expecting, it was much larger than I thought it would be. There were four rooms in it, which included a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom. The bathroom was surprisingly clean, with a single toilet, sink, and shower. The kitchen is what you would expect, it included a microwave, a stove, a refrigerator, and a small counter. The living room had three couches surrounding a medium sized table, a large flat screen TV, complete with its own remote. Finally, there was the bedroom, with a nightstand, and a large bed. All in all, the door was a good living environment. "Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." I commented.

"Since you were staying here alone, I figured you would need a good amount of space." Ozpin said. "I hope you do enjoy your time here at Beacon Mr. Torrens. But you'd better settle in quickly, your first class starts at nine-thirty."

"I will, thank you professor Ozpin." I replied. With that, Ozpin walked away, and I entered my dorm, and began to unpack. I place cloths in the dressers, put food in the fridge, and hung the team RWBY autographs right next to my bed. Then I began to put all the necessary school supplies into my backpack, which included notebooks and folders for each subject, a pencil case filed with pens and pencils, a calculator, and the large brown sack I brought with me. With all that out of the way, I exited my dorm, locked the door, and hurried to my first class.

It had just turned 9:29 when I got there, so I was just in time. I opened the door and saw a teacher talking to the many students sitting in the rows of seats. It was another old man, though this looked like he was in his mid-50's. He had grey hair, and a mustache of the same color, but his eyes looked like they were always shut. His attire was a double breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His grey pants were tucked into olive boots. He also locked slightly, how should I put this? Chubby. His name was Professor Peter Port, try saying that five times fast.

"Why, hello there!" he said in a booming but well-mannered voice. "You must be our newest student, everyone, give a big welcome to Mr. Garroth Torrens!" Everyone either clapped, or waved at me. I could even see team RWBY waving. Professor Port then walked over to me. "So tell me Mr. Torrens are you excited to be here?" he asked.

"Ha, you bet!" I replied. "I want to graduate this school, and become a mighty huntsman!"

"Ho Ho, I love the enthusiasm!" Port said. "But let us see where that will take you in the battle field, you do have weapons right?" I nodded, and dug into my backpack, pulling out the large sack. I reached into it, and pulled out a custom made sawed of shotgun. It's color scheme was black with yellow and red highlights on the barrel and trigger, it also had a small scope on it. I could everybody in the class aweing it, and I just I heard Ruby screaming like a fangirl.

"I call this bad boy, 'the Octocanon"," I said, "and what's better than one of em?" That's when I reached into the sack, and pulled out another Octocanon. "TWO OF EM!" I finished.

"Impressive!" Port exclaimed, "But what can these Octocanons do?"

"You got any targets?" I asked. Port then pulled out small remote, and pressed a red button on it. A small, bullseye shaped target then emerged from the floor. I carefully took aim with one of the Octocanons, and pulled the trigger. Out of the barrel shot a small cylinder-shaped bullet, that suddenly separated into eight bullets. They all hit the target in several different places. "Yeah in case you weren't getting it, octo means eight." I said with a smirk. Ruby looked like she was about to explode with joy, and everybody else, even Port, looked amazed. "But wait, THERE'S MORE." I said like every single guy in commercials. I then proceeded to slam the two shotguns together, and they locked in place. Both triggers combined into a single handle. And for the grand finale, a large blade came out of the combined barrels. I had just combined both of my cannons, to form a new weapon, "I call it 'the Octoblade'" I stated.

"I must say," Port said with an impressed look on his face, "your choice in weaponry is quite amazing. But what about your semblance?" For those of you that don't know what a semblance is, it's a unique power given to many huntsman and huntresses.

"Well," I said, "my semblance isn't anything special. All I can do is move things with my brain."

"So you have telekinesis, fascinating, may show us this?" Port asked.

"Of course," I replied, "stand back." I then looked around the room and spotted a mug on Port's desk. I then proceeded to close my eyes, and concentrate hard. Just then, lights on both of my shoulder pads began to glow a bright shade of pink. I then opened my eyes, which were glowing pink as well. The mug on the desk developed a pink aura, and began to levitate in the air. I made it do a couple of flips and loops, before I made it rest in an astonished Port's hand. My eyes and shoulder pads stopped glowing, and I spun around to everyone, and shouted, "TA-DA!" Everybody hollered and clapped, especially the members of team RWBY. I took a bow and faced Professor Port.

"That was astounding Mr. Torrens!" he bellowed, "I think you will make a great addition to my class. Now please take your seat." I separated the Octocanons, and put them back in the sack. I then walked up to the same row as team RWBY and took a seat. Ruby looked at me, and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back at her, and observed Port teaching us about Grimm biology for the rest of class.

 **Well that was amazing, wouldn't you agree. A lot of you are probably thinking, "When is Garroth gonna meet Velvet?" To which I reply, "Hold your horses, we are nearly there." Feel free to leave a review, and leave a message in my PM box. You can leave suggestions for future fanfics, and if you want to see anything in this one. Til next time, PEACE.**


	5. The first encounter

**When we last saw Garroth, he'd just got accepted in to Beacon Academy, and showed off his weapons and semblance to us. But now, it's time to get into more juicy stuff. So sit back, relax, get some hot chocolate, I don't really care, and enjoy the show.**

My first day at Beacon was going good so far, sure classes were sometimes long and boring, but I didn't care one bit. I had three classes in the first half of the day, they included Grimm biology with Professor Port, history with Doctor Ooblek, and grammar with Professor Peach. I liked all the teachers, especially Peach, but Ruby said that she's not around very often. Soon, it was time for my favorite time of the day, lunch. I rushed down to the cafeteria, which was utterly massive. There were hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of students sitting at tables. They were either stuffing their faces, or talking with teammates/friends. I grabbed a tray, and headed over to the kitchen area. I thought that the food would be some sort of slimy gruel, but to my surprise, there was a lot of food to choose from. Pizza, burgers, mac and cheese, fries, hot dogs, you name it. I tried to stuff as much as I could onto my tray without spoiling myself. Once I finished, I walked out to the main dining area to find a place to sit.

"Hey, Garroth!" I heard Ruby call. I looked to my left and there she was, sitting with her team, and another right in front of them. She motioned me to come sit next to her, which I did. "I have people I want you to meet," she said, "this is team JNPR." I looked in front of me and I saw a team made of two boys and two girls. Their names were Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Jaune looked like a knight in shining armor, literally. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. His outfit was a hoodie covered with armored plating, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hey there," he said, "nice to meet you."

"Same here Jauney boy." I joked.

"Oh please don't call me that, enough people already do."

Next up was Nora, or as I like to call her, "the hyperactive hulk". She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her outfit looked like a bunch of cloths meshed together. There was a vest that went down to her waist, layered blue and red cloths under that, a sleeveless white top, detached sleeves, matching fingerless gloves, a pink skirt, pink and white shoes, and a bit of armor in the middle of her shoulder that ended by her waist. She was currently laughing like crazy at my joke.

"I can tell I'm gonna like this guy!" she said. She then stretched her arm across the table, and place a finger on my nose. "Boop." she said. I just looked at her with a confused look. After her, was Pyrrha, probably my favorite member of the team. She had red hair tied in a waist long ponytail, and green eyes. She had two layers of top clothing, with the top layer being split vertically, and the bottom one being a V-neck. This was girl was COVERED with armor and accessories, from bronze greaves that stretched down to her boots, a tiara with hanging chains, and a bronze plate that hung from her knee via a belt.

"Wow," I said, "you look like you're ready for battle anywhere you go."

"Why thank you." Pyrrha said. Finally, there was Ren. His hair was long a black, had a magenta strip in it, and was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were also Magenta. He wore a long-sleeved tailcoat that was dark green, black and gold trimming pink cuffs, a black long-sleeved shirt, light tan pants, and black shoes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." he said in a calm voice.

"Ruby told us a lot about you Garroth," Jaune said, "about your weapons, and your cool semblance."

"It is interesting," Wiess added, "I've never heard of a telepathy semblance."

"Well I guess I'm one of a kind then." I replied.

"So," Ruby suddenly said, "what's your story?"

"That's a very long story, you guys like long stories?" I asked. Everyone either said yes or yeah, or nodded their head. "Then I hope you like mine." I said. So, I told them about how my father died, and how I wanted to be just like him. I once again I got a couple of mixed reactions. Ruby and Yang looked a little sad, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune looked sorry for me, and the other three looked happy.

"That is very noble of you Garroth." Pyrrha kindly said.

"If your father was here right now," Ren added, "he would be so proud of you."

"T-thanks guys." I said sniffing. "I know we just met each other, but I think this is the start of a great friendship."

"I'll drink to that!" Nora said, holding up a 2-lieter bottle of soda. "I propose a toast," she said, "to our new friend Garroth Torrens." We all then clinked our respective drinks together, and took a few sips.

"I can tell I'm gonna love it heeeeeeeeeeeeee…." What completely threw my train of thought off the tracks, was when I looked behind Jaune and I saw, her. It was a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a long sleeved brown jacket, brown shorts with black leggings, a black undershirt, golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, and a golden belt. The most notable feature about her, were the rabbit ears sticking out of her head. It was clear as day that she was a faunus. When I stared at her, my eyes widened, and I felt my heart skip a beat. This was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Apparently I was still going "eeeeeeeeeeeee….." because the others were starting to get freaked out.

"Uh, Garroth?" Yang asked, "Are you okay dude?" I didn't respond. It was only when Ruby snapped her fingers in front of my face that I snapped out of trance.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY?!" I confusingly shouted.

"What just happened?" Blake asked. I didn't answer, as I was asking Ruby something.

"Hey Rubes," I whispered, "who's that girl over there?"

"Oh, that's Velvet." She replied.

"Velvet." I said, "What a beautiful name."

"Why don't you go over there and say hi?" Nora suggested.

"Uh, actually Nora, I think I'll..." but I didn't get to finish my sentence, because she picked me up, and chucked me at Velvet. That girl, was a freaking beast. I landed right in Front of Velvet, and fell on my back. The faunus girl looked shocked, as she kneeled towards me.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Her accent was also beautiful, it sounded like a cross between British and Australian.

"Uhhh, yeah I'm fine." I said. "I just tripped."

"Here, let me help you up." Velvet said. She grabbed my hand, and helped me to my feet. We were then staring into each other's eyes. "That looked like a hard fall," she said, "are you sure you're alright."

"Y-yeah, I-I'm good." I stuttered. "M-my name is Garret. I MEAN Garroth, Garroth Torrens." I got so nervous that I flopped my own name.

"O-kay," Velvet said weirded out, "my name's Velvet Scarlatina. Pleasure to meet you." I just about to respond, but then the bell went off. Lunch period had just ended, I needed to act fast.

"Listen, now's not a good time to talk." I frantically said, "Maybe we can meet up in the courtyard later?"

"I don't see why not." Velvet replied.

"Ok, see you later." I said, sprinting away to my next class. I was now excited, more excited than when I arrived at Beacon. I had just met the most beautiful girl ever, and I was determined to see her again.

 **Woah, that escalated quickly. Hope ya liked it, remember to leave a review of send a message to my PM box, PEACE**


	6. Sensitive ears

**In the previous chapter, Garroth met team JNPR, and Velvet for the first time, and instantly fell for her, quite literally (insert shipping names in my PM box). Let's not waste any more time, and continue with his story.**

I didn't see Velvet again until much later in the day, I had just finished another round of classes for the afternoon. It was currently 3:45, and I was bolting down the many flights of stairs to get to the courtyard. Soon enough, I reached my destination, nearly tripping in the process. My eyes darted everywhere, trying to look for her, until finally, I saw her. She was sitting on a bench, with an unhappy look on her face. I walked up to her, and decided to start a conversation.

"H-hey there Velvet." I said, stuttering. She looked up at me, with a smile.

"Hi Garroth." she replied.

"I'm glad you came here, I didn't get to formally introduce myself." I explained. I sat down next to her on the bench, trying to figure out what to say next.

"So, are you new here?" Velvet asked. I tried to reply, but my throat felt as dry as a desert. My legs felt like jelly, my stomach was turning, and I found it hard to breathe. But I managed to put my sudden sicknesses aside, and replied to her question.

"Yeah, this is my first day at Beacon." I said. "What about you, how long have you been here?"

"I'm a second-year student." Velvet answered.

"SECOND YEAR?!, HOLY COW!" I shouted. "So, do you have a team?"

"Uh-huh, what about you?" I sighed when she asked that.

"Sadly, no." I responded. "Apparently I was enrolled a little to late, and the school didn't have enough time to make a team for me."

"Oh," Velvet said, "sorry about that." I decided to not talk about anymore disheartening things, and changed the topic.

"So, you're a faunus, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Velvet sighed in response, "but I'm not really proud of it."

"What!?" I said in shock. "How could you not like being a faunus? Your rabbit ears make you look cute!"

"Well I, wait what?"

"I MEAN," I shouted blushing, "your rabbit traits could be useful in combat."

"Well, I guess." she admitted. "But have you seen how much disrespect faunuses get?" I have to admit, she was right about that. Faunuses are often criticized because of their animal like traits and abilities, heck the White Fang used to be an activist group that spoke up against Faunus discrimination. But then they turned to more terroristic ways to get respect, by killing innocent people.

"I have, and I hate it." I responded. "I honestly think humans and faunuses should be equal."

"Really?" Velvet asked. I nodded in response. "That's great!" she shouted happily. I looked up at Velvet's rabbit ears, they looked so fluffy.

"Hey, you don't mind if I..." I said, reaching my hand up to her ears. But once a laid a finger on them, she yelped and slapped my hand away. "OW" I said in pain. For a girl that's not that muscular, she can hit, HARD. Velvet then put her hands around her mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she frantically said.

"It's fine," I said moving my hand and fingers, "nothing's broken. But why did you do that?"

"I'm just not really comfortable with people touching my ears." She replied.

"Why's that?" I asked. Velvet than pointed to someone, it was another student. He had burnt orange combed back hair with a little peak, and indigo eyes. He had grey armor with a gold trim on, a design of a bird with outstretched wings was on the chest plate. Under that he wore a black shirt with red trimmings, black pants, and a red belt around his waist. He was also extremely tall, trumping me in height.

"Do you see that boy?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "who is he?"

"His name is Cardin Winchester," she explained, "and he constantly bullies me just because of my ears! He tugs at them, and calls me an animal!" Velvet then began to sob, placing her hands on her eyes. I was completely shocked beyond belief, how could someone do that? It's just so wrong, to pick on someone just because of their appearance. If I let myself do it, I would beat Cardin senseless!

"The freak," I muttered, "he says that you're an animal? No, he's the animal." Velvet looked up at me, and nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't gonna tug your ears, I just wanted to feel them." I said. "But if you don't want me to, then that's ok."

"No, it's fine." Velvet said in between sniffles. "You can touch them if you want." Velvet then bowed her head, allowing me to reach her ears. I placed one hand on her left ear, and began to feel it. She flinched the first couple of times, but when I started to scratch it soothingly, she stopped. "Hey, do think you can go up a bit?" she asked. I scratch a little higher on Velvet's ear, and heard what I thought was a moan of pleasure escape he lips. I blushed and asked, "Are you okay?" Velvet raised her head and looked at me.

"You do NOT know, how long I've had an itch there." Velvet said relived. I smiled and check my scroll, the time was 4:15 now, nearly time for supper.

"Well, I guess I better get back to my dorm." I said. "I hope we can meet again sometime Velvet."

"Okay," Velvet said happily, "bye Garroth!" I waved goodbye to her, and began to walk back to my dorm. Once I got there, I made myself a microwave dinner, and decided to watch TV for the rest of the night. Just then, my scroll went off. I looked at the screen and saw my mom's face.

"Hey ma." I said.

"Hey Gar-Gar." She happily replied.

"Mom, you know I hate it when you call me that!" I groaned

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. "I just wanted to ask how your first day at Beacon was."

"It was great," I said, "better than I expected."

"Good to hear," Mom said, "well I hope have fun sweet heart, bye!"

"Bye mom." I said as the scroll turned off. With that out of the way, I started to get ready for bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my PJs. Once I snuggled into bed, I instantly slipped into slumber. All-in-all, my first day at Beacon Academy was great, I accomplished all my goals, get there on time, and meet new friends. But now I had a new goal, to get Velvet to be my girlfriend.


	7. The Emerald Forest

**Ok, I may have screwed up with the whole "Garroth having a team thing", sorry I didn't really watch all of volume one. But never the less, Garroth is still going to be a one-man army. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" my alarm clock rang. I once again groaned, and smacked the thing off the bed stand. I then proceeded to get up, rubbing my eyes, and stretching my arms and legs. Once my vision cleared a bit, I could get a good view of my surroundings. Sunlight was shining through the window of my dorm, semi-illuminating everything in the room. I looked down at the alarm clock and saw it was 6:34. I had a tendency of waking up early in the morning, I'm like an early bird. But that didn't me from preparing myself for the day. I hoped out of bed, and went to the bathroom to freshen myself up. After that, I made breakfast for myself. It wasn't anything to big, just big enough to get me through the morning. It consisted of a bowl of cereal, a bran muffin, and a medium sized cup of OJ. After I quickly gobbled that down, I went to my dresser to put on my clothes and combat gear. In addition to my shoulder pads, I also had large leather gloves, I body harness to carry my guns, and a red bandanna, cause all the cool kids wear that. I pulled my scroll out of my pocket, and checked the time again, it was now 6:55.

"Eh, I gotta couple minutes before my first assignment, might as well make a couple stops." I said to myself. I went to my locker, and stuffed my weapons inside, just in case I needed them for later. I then decided to stop at the library, to see what kind of books Beacon had. The whole library was colored in emerald green, and there were several desks with lamps on them. But the biggest thing in the library, were the massive bookshelves. They had books on every subject, fiction, science fiction, realistic fiction, fantasy, history, you name it, they had it. I grabbed a couple of books off the shelves, and took a seat at a desk to take a look at them. I read through a few pages of each, but they didn't really intrigue me that much, I preferred horror novels anyway. I gazed around the library some more, and to my surprise, saw Velvet again. She was talking to three other students, who I guessed to be her teammates. I must've been staring at her in another trance, that was twice in a row. Every single time I looked at her, I felt so, happy. I've never felt this way about a girl before, I…I, I loved her.

"What cha looking at?"

"WHOA!" I screamed. I turned to my left, and saw Yang sitting next to me. "YANG," I hollered, "don't sneak up on me like that!" I ended up getting shushed by the librarian, and Yang was laughing hysterically.

"Sorry man, but your face was priceless." Yang giggled. "But seriously, what are you staring at?" I then got really nervous, as I didn't know how to respond to her.

"Uhhhhhh, I'm looking at…, books." I said. "Yeah, I'm just trying to see if they have they have the right one for me." Yang gave me a look that said she wasn't buying any of my crap. She then stared in the direction I was staring in, and saw Velvet. She then got the biggest grin I've seen on her.

"Ohhhhh," he said, "I know what's going on here."

"W-what are you t-talking about." I stuttered.

"You're looking at Velvet," she responded, "you LOVE her." I faked a laugh, and pretended to cough in disgust.

"EWW, no I don't, don't be ridiculous." I stated. Yang then gave me a stare, a stare that was staring into MY SOUL. Until I couldn't hold it back anymore. "OKAY, FINE!" I shouted. I was once again shushed by the librarian. "Maybe I do have a bit of a crush on her," I admitted, "but it's not just because of the way she looks."

"Oh really," Yang said with a smirk, "then why do you like her?" I sighed, and decided to tell Yang the truth.

"Because we have a lot of things in common," I said, "we both think faunuses should have equal rights as humans do. And she's very sweet, and open about her feelings." Yang's joking grin, turned into a serious, understanding face.

"Wow Garroth," she said, "that's very sweet."

"Yeah," I said, "but don't tell her!" Yang gave me the okay symbol with her fingers. Suddenly, Velvet came rushing over to me.

"Hey there Garroth," she said happily, "I have some people I want you to meet." She then dragged me over to the three students she was talking to, two of them were male, and one of them was female. "These guys are my teammates." Velvet explained. I waved at them, and walked over to one of the boys of the group. He had dark brown skin, messy copper hair, and pure white eyes. He wore an orange vest with a zipper, black jeans, brown laced shoes, long black gloves, and a belt with several pouches. He also had a ton of scars on his arms, and one scar on his lips.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Fox Alistair, pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." I replied. I stuck my hand out to Fox, but he missed it by a mere inch. "Uh, dude," I said, "my hand is right here."

"Oh, sorry." Fox said, taking my hand. "in case you haven't notice, I'm a little blind."

"I'm not judging." I said, moving on to the next dude. The next guy looked ripped as all heck, and was taller than me. He had tan skin, shaved short black hair, and slanted eyes. He wore a short-sleeved robe on his right shoulder, a black muscle shirt, a leather armored belt with two pouches, brown pants, and black and green boots. He also had a 5-layer sode on his left shoulder, a brown strap over his right shoulder, a pair of bracers, and a pair of gloves with green-plated backs. "Whoa," I said taking a step back, "you must be the muscle of the team."

"Heh," the big guy chuckled, "I don't mean to brag but…" He then flexed his right bicep, showing off the big guns. "The name's Yatsuhashi Daichi, but you can just call me Yatsu." he said. I shook his hand, and moved on to the last member. She had fair skin, short dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a long cocoa colored shirt, a dark brown waist clencher, dark brown trousers with ribbons, a brown bullet belt, another belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle, a black skirt that hung on her right side, and high heeled leather boots with buckles. This girl was covered in accessories, a bracelet with black roses, black gloves and necklaces, a beret, and sunglasses. Her hair was even decorated, it was died dark brown, that turned into caramel in a lock on the side of her face. She also carried a handbag with her.

"And I'm Coco Adel, leader of this group." she said with an intimidating voice.

"Well, aren't you just a bad girl." I complemented. Coco chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Together, we are team CVFY!" Velvet shouted happily. I tried my best not to laugh at the team's name. It was funny to me that a team was named after caffeinated beverage. Suddenly, Ozpin's voice was heard on the loudspeaker.

"Will first year student, Garroth Torrens, please come see me in my office." he said.

"Welp, looks like I gotta go." I said. "Bye Velvet, pleasure to meet your team!" And with that, I began to walk to Ozpin's office.

*INSERT JUMPCUT*

In finally got to Ozpin's office after what seemed like two hours of walking. He was once again, sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of tea. I sat down at the desk, and asked, "What's up Oz?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't call me that," he replied, "and the reason I called you to my office is because I forgot to tell you something. Every new student that comes to Beacon Academy must pass an exam, and you are no exception. Teams RWBY and CVFY will be accompanying you on this task."

"Sounds simple enough." I said. "What do you want me to do? Take a test on algebra? Physics? Geometry?"

"No," Ozpin replied with a grin, "I want you to practice your landing strategy."

"Wait, what?" I asked. The next thing I knew, I was standing at the top of a cliff, with team RWBY on my right. Below us was The Emerald Forest, a huge acre of trees, ancient ruins, and tons of Grimm. "Soooo, what I'm I supposed to do again?" I asked.

"Oh, for the love of Oum!" Weiss growled. "You're supposed to navigate the forest in search of your emblem!"

"Ok, but how do I get down there?" I wondered. Suddenly, the metal panel I was standing on made a clicking noise. "What the hell is going on?!" I shouted, beginning to panic.

"Just be ready!" Ruby screamed back to me.

"Ready for wha-" but before I could finish my sentence, I was flung high into the air. I screamed and flailed my arms around, while everything around me rushed pass. I looked down, I saw I was going to land in the middle of a plain. I prepared myself for impact with the ground, and was ready to do one of those cool "superhero landings". I eventually made contact with the ground, driving my fist into it, as small cracks formed beneath me. I was still trying to process everything, but felt rather exhilarated and filled with adrenaline, I just did my first Huntsman landing. I felt so proud of myself, but that feeling soon ended when I felt a sharp pain in my left foot. I fell on the ground and cuddled my injured foot, just as Ruby and her team landed right next to me.

"Nice landing Garroth!" she complemented with a thumbs-up.

"I think I just stubbed my pinkie toe!" I squeaked in pain.

"Oh, walk it off." Weiss groaned. I got back to my feet, and dusted myself off. That's when Ruby gave orders to her team.

"Okay girls, let's split up!" she commanded. "Yang, go with Garroth to make sure he's safe, the rest of you with me!" Weiss, Blake and Yang all nodded at their leader's orders. Ruby then rushed off with Weiss and Blake close behind, while yang ran away with them with me doing my best to keep up with her.

"Come on newbie," Yang called, "pick up the pace."

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

 **Well that wraps things up for this chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I don't know how to do the line thing that you see in other fanfictions, so when we reach a new scene, I'm just gonna say "insert jumpcut". I do plan to make my chapter's longer, especially when we reach dramatic parts of the story. Hope you liked this chapter, leave a review or message me, PEACE**


	8. A quick save

**Last time: Garroth met team CVFY, and is now beginning his exam in The Emerald Forest with Yang.**

 **This time: Find out for yourself.**

Me and Yang ran through the forest for what felt like two hours, but in all reality, it was 15 minutes. Never the less, I was getting extremely tired. So I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and to take a few sips of water. Yang stopped when she saw I wasn't following her anymore.

"C'mon Garroth!" she called, "Keep up or you'll be Grimm chow!" I placed the water back in my pocket, adjusted my bandanna and chest strap, and continued to run with Yang. We eventually reached a large open field, filled with Boarbatusks. I've never seen the creatures up close before. They were basically wild boar grim, with four red glowing eyes, bone like plating on its back and thighs, and two sets of tusks, one of them was curved. "Hey Garroth," Yang said, "you up for bacon?" She grinned as her golden bracelets transformed into gauntlets, this was her weapon, the Ember Celica. I grinned right back at her, and pulled my Octocanons from my back, and held them in both hands.

"Ladies, shall we?" I asked my weapons. I then pumped both guns, to make them look like they just said, "yeah". The Boarbatusks growled as they dug their hooves in the dirt, preparing to charge. Me and Yang proceeded to run towards the Grimm, right as they charged at us. Yang just full on punched any Boarbatusk that got close. As she punched, kinetic energy bullets shot form her gauntlets, decking the Grimm in the face. One of them were running right towards me, but I just jumped right over it. "This little piggy went to market!" I cried, and shot the Grimm in the back. The bullet once again split into 8 bullets, and penetrated the pig in several different places, including the brain. It fell to the ground, and disintegrated into black ashes. Another Boarbatusk tried to turn Yang into a shish-cabob, but she grabbed its tusks, stopping it in its tracks. She then uppecuted the boar, and it fell on its back. Yang then shot her gauntlets beneath her, propelling herself into the air.

"This little piggy stayed home!" she hollered, as she shot behind her in midair, bringing her back down to the ground, fist-first. Her fist punched the Grimm's soft underside so hard, it went right through it, completely killing it.

"Nice punch Yang," I complimented, "but how about we kick things up a notch?" I then proceeded to combine both Octocanons into the Octoblade, and then jumped onto the back of one of the Boarbatusks. I then threw my sword into the ground in front of it, and using my telekinesis, dragged it through the earth. "This little piggy had roast beef!" I said, humping of the Grimm's back, right as my sword split it in half. I grabbed my blade and, got into a combat stance, striking any pig I could see. One of the Boarbatuks did something I wasn't expecting, it began to roll. It thundered like a charging bull towards me, but I rolled out the way just in time. The ball of hooves and tusks came to a stop, by crashing head first into a tree. Yang saw an opportunity to strike, and fired several bullets at the tree.

"This little piggy had none!" she said, just as the tree she shot fell, and flattened the Grimm. Me and Yang unloaded round after round into the boars, until there were only a few left. Suddenly, a deep growling noise came from the forest, as another Boarbatusk came out. This one had to be an alpha, it was slightly bigger than the others, it's tusks looked sharper, and it had a lot more bone armor. I felt a bit worried, I had never fought a Grimm this big before. But Yang didn't seem to be scared at all, she just looked excited. She ran at the Grimm, and punched it, but to no avail. Its armor was too thick. The Grimm then charged, pushing Yang backwards. It pushed her right through a tree, and made her crash into another. Yang's aura began to flicker, and she fell to the ground (aura is kind of like a shield we make using our souls).

"Yang, no!" I screamed, and turned to face the Grimm, who proceeded to gang up on me. I separated my sword back into the Octocanons, and fired away at the charging pigs. I was able to put a few of them down, but they just kept on coming! I turned to yang, who was starting to get up. Her golden hair began to glow, and it seemed like it was on fire. She then opened her eyes, which had turned form lilac, to a bight glowing red.

"You boys picked the wrong day to mess with me!" She said with a smirk. She then charged whilst screaming a battle cry. With just one punch on each of the Grimm, Yang turned them to dust. I decided it was time for an upgrade to, and pulled a Dust capsule from my pocket. Dust is a powerful source of energy here on Remnant, it can be used with weapons to make them stronger. I combined both Octocanons into the Octoblade once more, and placed the capsule inside of it. The large blade on it glowed red, and burst into flames. I sliced three of the Grimm in half, leaving the alpha the only one left standing. It roared and charged at Yang, who grabbed its tusks, and proceeded to spin it around. She winked at me, and I knew exactly what she was about to do. "And this little Piggy went Weeweeweeweewee." she said, as she threw the alpha right at me. I leaped into the air, and plunged the heated blade into its forehead.

"All the way home." I finished, as the large Boarbatusk began to disintegrate. Yang's hair and eyes turned back to normal, and she breathed in and out. "Whew," I said, "that was awesome!"

"Totally," Yang replied, "you fought great."

"Not as great as you," I said, "you went full on super sayain on those Grimm!" Just then, the other members of team RWBY showed up, holding each of their weapons.

"Yang, Garroth, are you two okay?" Ruby asked. "We saw the smoke and thought you needed help."

"Yeah, we're okay sis." Yang said, fist pounding me.

*JUMPCUT*

Me and team RWBY continued to walk through the forest, and they told me about some of their adventures. When I heard they fought a Paladin mech suit, I nearly lost my mind! But then I stopped listening to them when I heard something, it was her voice. Without team RWBY noticing, I snuck away to find her. I peeked out from behind a bush, and saw her, Velvet, walking with the rest of her team.

"Uh, Coco?" she asked, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Relax Velvs," Coco replied, "I know this forest with the back of my hand. We'll be back at Beacon in no time!"

"That's what you said 2 hours ago." Fox deadpanned. But before Coco could come up with a respond, a growling sound was heard. I turned to the source of the growling, and saw a pack of Beowolves emerge from the forest. These guys looked like well, wolves, with lots of boney spikes protruding from its back, arms, and knees. Coco just spit at the Grimm, and grabbed her handbag, opening it. The bag unfolded into a large minigun, which I was aweing. Yatsu pulled out a large sword from a holder on his back, and Fox had two wrist blades. Coco then fired away at the Grimm, making them drop like flies. Some of them tried to attack Fox and Yatsu, but Yatsu just sliced them into pieces, and Fox took them out with quick slashes.

"Velvet, get back!" Coco ordered. Velvet did what she was told, and stepped back from the huge brawl, but she didn't notice that a Beowolf was right behind her. It swung it's clawed hand at Velvet, sending her flying into a tree. I gasped, and rushed out of my hiding spot with the Octoblade in hand. Velvet began to cry, as another Beowolf was about to strike her. Bit I came in just in time, and stabbed my blade into its chest. The Grimm roared in pain, catching the attention of Coco and the others, including team RWBY, who had just arrived at the scene.

"Stay away from her you damn freak of nature." I growled, as I began to raise my blade through the Grimm's chest, completely splitting its upper section in half. It fell to the ground, and turned to ashes. I stuck my hand out to Velvet, and helped pull her up. It was clear she was tired and dehydrated, so I grabbed my water bottle, and gave it to her. Velvet popped the cap of it, and took a few sips before handing it back to me.

"Thanks Garroth." Velvet said with a smile.

"No problem Velvet" I replied. Team RWBY, Fox, and Yatsu seemed to smile at my act of kindness. But Coco looked at me with an annoyed and angry face.

"Hey Garroth," Ruby called, "I found this in a chest earlier, I think it belongs to you." She stuck out her hand, and gave me a symbol. It was a sword, with two shotguns behind it, colored silver. I smiled at Ruby, and placed my emblem on my left shoulder pad. And with that, I began the lead the group back to Beacon.

 **So, what did you think that fight scene? I'll try and put more in there. Leave a review or PM me, see ya later, PEACE**


	9. What should I do?

**Just a quick head's up, this chapter may be shorter than the others, sry in advance. Roll it!**

It had been a couple of weeks since I arrived in Beacon Academy, and I was making good use of my time there. Just the other day, I passed a test for Dr. Ooblek. He even congratulated me for it, that's what I thought he said, cause the guy talked way too fast for me to understand. I was also doing good in other subjects to, like astronomy, mathematics, and physics. I even met a couple more friends, such as team SSSN. These guys, are probably my favorite team I've met so far, who wouldn't like a team made out of dudes? I also got to know team JNPR a little bit more, apparently Jaune was brought to Beacon by a huge mistake, and he didn't accept any help from others, claiming he wanted to be "the hero of the story". But he eventually came to his senses, and let Pyrrha help him with his combat and life skills. Pyrrha herself was a one-woman army, when I fought her in sparring class, she floored me. Then there's Nora and Ren. Nora is the wildcard of the group, bubbly, ridiculously strong, and highly unpredictable. Ren is kind of like the Zen of the group, peaceful, calm in tone, and ferocious in combat. And then there was the biggest thing ever, Velvet. We would sometimes see each other after class, or on the weekends. We would always talk about homework, our lives, and our parents. When I told her about my father, she said she was sorry for me, and gave me a hug. I must've had a miniature stroke, because I blacked out right when she wrapped her arms around me. Me and her were getting along very well, and her teammates started to like me to, all except for Coco. Whenever she saw me and Velvet together, she would always stare me down with this aggravated face. I don't know why, but whenever she gave me that look, I felt a chill go down my spine. But moving on, I was getting along with Velvet very well, but something else was on my mind, how do I get her to be my girlfriend? I would spend hours in my dorm pacing, trying to think of a plan. 'Should I take her out on a date? Or should I just ask her now?' I would ask myself. This was seriously stressing me out, that is until one Saturday morning.

I had just gotten out of bed, and clothed myself, when my scroll went off. Ruby had sent me a message saying, 'Hey Garroth, wanna come over to our dorm to hang out?" I smiled and responded with, 'Sure, be right there 😊." It had been a long time with team RWBY, and I've never seen the inside of their dorm before. Once I had breakfast, I set off for their dorm. Once I got there, I knocked on the door three times. Then I heard what appeared to be barking coming from the other side. The door then proceeded to open, and a small, black and white colored corgi, jumped onto me, and surprisingly knocked me to the ground. The dog then started to growl at me, until Ruby came over and picked it up.

"Zwei! Bad boy!" she scolded, "It's rude to treat new guests like that!" The dog, Zwei, began to whimper. "I am so sorry Garroth," Ruby said, "he always like this around people he doesn't know."

"It's cool," I replied, "he seems like a cute little guy. Do you think I can pet him?" Ruby nodded, and placed Zwei back on the ground. Just before the corgi was about to pounce on me again, I stuck my hand in front of his nose, allowing him to sniff it. He then started to lick my hand, I giggled, and pet his head. "Is he your dog?" I asked, as Zwei rolled onto his back, demanding a belly rub.

"Yeah, he's me and Yang's dog." Ruby responded. "My dad had to leave our house for a few days, so he sent him to us." Ruby then opened the door up all the way, allowing me to walk into the dorm with Zwei close behind. The dorm was similar to mine, with all the rooms that mine had. But there were a few differences from mine, it had a lot more posters, and there were four beds. The beds were in the style of bunkbeds, with one bed being held from the ceiling by a rope, and the other stacked with books. "Well this is our dorm," Ruby said, "what do you think?"

"It looks cool," I replied happily, "I like the bunk beds." While I was at their dorm, I got to know team RWBY a little bit more. Ruby showed me her semblance when I asked if I could have a drink, and she rushed to the kitchen and back faster than I could blink. And apparently her scythe, Crescent Rose, can also turn into sniper rifle. Weiss was the heir of the Schnee dust company, and her weapon of choice was a rapier named Myrtenaster. Her semblance was that she could create glyphs to summon ice. Blake's weapon was the oddest one I've seen, it was called Gambol Shroud. It had the ability to turn into a katana, and a pistol. She also could swing it around with a ribbon on her arm, and her semblance was the ability to create clones of herself. Blake was also a bookworm, always talking about her books, and how much she liked them. As for Yang, I already explained her weapon, but her semblance is the coolest one I've seen. She absorbs damage done to her, and adds it to her own strength. I liked these girls a lot, after all, I was there biggest fan. But in the back of my mind, I was only thinking of Velvet. I must've been thinking hard, because Blake was able to notice me talking to myself.

"Hey Garroth, are you ok?" she asked, snapping me out of my deep thoughts. I ignored her and started to think again, but no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't think of a plan. I decided that I couldn't do this alone, and needed help.

"I have something very important to tell you all." I said. We all sat down at the dining table, and told them about me having a crush on Velvet, why I liked her, and how I couldn't think about what to do. All of team RWBY looked at me with serious faces, especially Blake. When I asked why, she revealed something I wasn't expecting. She undid her bow, to reveal two small cat ears on the top of her head. Blake, was a faunus. She told me how she was once part of the White Fang, and how she hurt innocent lives for faunus equality. I felt sympathy for her, and gave her a forgiving hug. When all that drama was out of the way, I then asked the ultimate question, "What do I do?"

"Well, there are the usual things." Weiss explained, "You could get her flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." I just looked at her with a face that said, 'really?'

"maybe you could take her somewhere." Blake suggested.

"You mean I should, take her on a date?" I asked.

"Weeelll, sort of." Yang answered. "You don't wanna take out to something big like a fancy restaurant just yet. If I know dating like I think I know dating, you've got to start of small, and work your way up."

"So your saying I should take Velvet to something small," I interpreted, "like what?"

"Maybe you can take her to a picnic on the beach." Blake suggested.

"Or maybe for a night on the town!" Yang added.

"Or how about a sleep over?" Ruby chipped in. Weiss facepalmed, and looked at Ruby in disgust.

"Really Ruby, a sleep over?" Weiss asked, "That's the most childish thing I've ever-"

"That's a great idea!" I suddenly shouted, cutting Weiss off. "A slumber party sounds like the perfect idea, I better start getting ready for it. Thanks for the advice everyone!" And with that, I rushed out of the dorm to get ready for tonight, leaving Weiss completely speechless.

 **Well, it looks like Garroth finally has a plan of action, in the form of a sleepover. I hope you guys like this chapter, leave a review or PM me if you did. See you next chapter, PEACE!**


	10. The sleepover

**When we last saw Garroth (I am running out of opening phrases), he went to go see team RWBY, and they helped him out on trying to win Velvet's heart. Now he's going to throw a slumber party with her, and no, there's not gonna be any smut or alcohol, I'm not that kind of writer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

I was standing outside of team CVFY's dorm, scared out of my wits. 'You can do this Garroth,' I told myself, 'you just have to knock on the door, and ask her.' But I was still nervous, I mean, what if she rejected my offer, then what would I do? I started freaking out, and slapped myself in the face. I took a deep breath, and knocked three times on the door. Surprisingly, Velvet was the one who answered the door.

"Hey Garroth," she said smiling, "what's up?" This was it, the time has come to ask her the ultimate question!

"Hi Velvet," I worriedly said, "would you like to come over to my dorm tonight for a slumber party?" I closed my eyes and braced myself for her answer, waiting her to say no. But to my surprise, she said the opposite.

"Sure, I'd love to." she replied. Once again, my heart skipped a beat, two of them this time.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," Velvet said, "I've never been to a sleep over before, so it'll be an exciting new experience!"

"Alright then," I said, "meet me at my dorm at five o'clock tonight." Velvet nodded, and started to close the door, but not before Coco flashed me another death stare. But I didn't seem to notice, I was too busy celebrating. "YES!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air, "NAILED IT!" I then rushed back to my dorm to get ready for tonight.

I managed to get all my homework for Ooblek done, so I wouldn't have to do it all on Sunday. While I still had some time left, I made a list of everything we would do, and the headed out to Vale to buy some supplies. I bought snacks, movies, and even got some face cream. By the time I got back to my dorm, it was 4:55, nearly time for the sleep over. I decided to switch out my cloths and combat gear for my pajamas. My pj's consisted of a white and blue stripped shirt, and green pants with little red race cars on them. My mom knitted them herself, and I've been wearing them ever since. Since I only had one bed, I placed a second pillow on it, so that Velvet could sleep on it to. And then, I waited, for about five minutes. It just turned 5:00 when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up, and saw Velvet, wearing her pj's as well. She wore a dark brown shirt with hazel spots, fluffy brown pants, and two slippers that looked like bunnies. She also had a stuffed teddy bear in her arms.

"You look cute." I said, getting Velvet to giggle.

"Thanks," she replied, "you don't look to bad yourself." I decided to address the Goliath in the room.

"What's with the bear?" I asked.

"Oh, I usually cuddle it when I sleep." Velvet explained, "People say I'm a baby because of it."

"Hey, I'm not judging." I said, "If you want to sleep with a teddy, then you can sleep with a teddy." Velvet smiled at my response, and walked inside my dorm. "Shall we get this slumber party started?" I asked my guest.

"Let's do it." Velvet said.

The first thing we did was a relaxing beauty treatment, accompanied by calming music. Velvet sat in a chair, and I rubbed the cream I brought all over her face, and placed two cucumbers over her eyes. I did the same for myself, and we both sat in the chairs, relaxing for a couple of minutes. Velvet said that she had never felt this relaxed, and she was right, the treatment was really soothing. Even though the cream stung like all hell, I endured it. After we washed our faces off, I decided to prepare some dinner. I made a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, topped with tomato sauce. I poured it into two medium bowls, and served it with a large class of soda. Velvet instantly fell in love with the meal, saying it was the most delicious bowl of noodles she ever ate. I told her it was my mom's special recipe, and that she taught me how to cook it at a young age. After our tummies were stuffed, it was time to tell each other spooky stories. I told Velvet the story of the midnight stalker, a man who wore a cloak, and would snatch up children in the night. Her bunny ears stood up straight, and she made little 'meep' noises. I decided to stop scaring the crap out of her, and play video games instead. We played my favorite fighting game, "Kung-Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2", even though the first one was way better. I completely wreaked Velvet on the first couple of times, but when she got a hang of the controls, she beat me 5 times in a row. I got so angry that I threw a pillow at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I shouted, checking to see if Velvet was okay.

"Oh, IT, IS, ON!" she said, as she grabbed her own pillow, and whacked me with it. We then had ourselves a friendly pillow fight, until it turned 7:39 PM. It was time to make smores, the ultimate sleep over dessert. Velvet said that she never had one before, so I decided to show her how to make it. I lit the fireplace, stuck a marshmallow on a stick, and stuck it into the fire until it was a nice golden brown. I then stuck it in between to gram crackers with chocolate, and handed it to Velvet. When she took one bite out of it, her pupils widened, and a huge smile formed on her face. She was instantly into it, eating it with only two huge bites. I then put several movies on the ground, and told Velvet to choose. She instantly pointed at a children's musical, it was called, "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". I honestly didn't realize I grabbed that one in the store, but I put in the DVD player anyway. I put out several snacks to go along with the movie, including popcorn, nachos, chips, and pretzel bits. The movie itself was, in a word, cheesy. The animation was okay in kid's movie standards, but the songs were really corny, and they got stuck in my head. But Velvet seemed to like it, she even sang along to some of the musical numbers. The film lasted one hour, because when it ended, it was 8:40. Velvet yawned, and stretched her arms. I figured that she was getting tired, and decided to call it a night. We both took turns in the bathroom, and then headed for the bed.

"Thanks for the great night Garroth," Velvet said tiredly, "I had a great time."

"Me to," I replied, "good night Velvet."

"Good night Garroth." We then snuggled up in our blankets, and eventually dozed off.

I must've slept for 5 hours, until I got up in the middle of the night because I had to use the bathroom. 'darn it, must've drank too much soda.' I thought to myself. I hopped out of the bed, went to the bathroom, did my business, and came back out. I was ready to climb back in bed, when I noticed something wrong about Velvet, she was tossing and turning. I walked over to her side of the bed, and saw she was also taking in her sleep.

"No, please Cardin, please don't." she whimpered. It was clear that Velvet was having a nightmare, and I needed to wake her up.

"Velvet, wake up!" I shouted, shaking her. She then woke up with a scream, and instantly jerked up. She then cried, balling her eyes out into the palms of her hands. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"N-no, I-I'm not!" she stuttered. I sat right beside her, and stoked my hand through her hair to comfort her.

"It was just a nightmare Velvet," I reassured her, "none of it was real."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her sudden explosion startled me so much that I almost fell of the bed. Velvet regained her composure, and explained to me what Cardin does to her. "He constantly harasses me, just because I'm a faunus. He tugs my ears, and calls me an animal. I've tried to ignore him, but his words always seem to hurt me." Tears continued to stream down her face, and she sniffled constantly. I went to the bathroom to get some tissues for her. She gladly excepted them, and blew her nose.

"What exactly happened in your dream?" I asked. Velvet wiped the tears from her face, and looked at me.

"I was in complete darkness, and he was there with me." she managed to say in between sniffles. "He called me an abomination, an outrage against nature! He also said that I will never belong here, and I'll always be a freak! He then took out a cleaver, and he…. he….." Velvet paused, and looked up at her rabbit ears, and I knew what happened next. "He makes me ashamed about my heritage!" she said. I had about enough and was ready to give her my opinion.

"That's bullcrap!" I shouted, gaining her attention. "You shouldn't be ashamed about who you are Velvet, because who you are makes you special. Even if you do have rabbit ears, I still accept you as a friend." Velvet wiped the tears from her eyes, and blew her nose one more time.

"Re-really?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, "I don't care if you have rabbit ears, if you have a rhino horn, or even if you have gills! And this Cardin kid is a real jerk, who's trying to mess with your head. He judges you because of how you look on the outside, never because of who you are on the inside. You're a shy and sensitive person Velvet, and that's why I like you." Velvet smiled, and wrapped her arms around me, causing me to blush.

"Thank you Garroth," she said, "thank you for being my friend." I smiled as we hugged each other. Velvet then fell asleep in my arms, I giggled and placed her back under the covers. I then laid down in the bed, and thought about what just happened. I had just completed phase one of my plan.

 **Well, that went in several directions. For those of you wondering why Coco hates Garroth, don't worry, it will be explained in the next chapter. Also, a shout out to any RWBY Chibi fans who got the references I put in this chapter. Speaking of the chapter, leave a review is you liked it, helps out a lot. See you later, PEACE.**


	11. A warning shot

**Previously on, "My Love, Velvet", Garroth and Velvet had a slumber party, and some Drama was shared. This chapter may be shorter than the others, sorry. Well, enjoy!**

The next time I woke up, sunlight was shining through the window. I looked over at the alarm clock, which I had turned off so it wouldn't wake up Velvet, and saw that it was 7:30. Speaking of Velvet, when I looked at her, she was still asleep, clutching her teddy. I decided to make her something special, so I quietly snuck out of bed, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and headed for the kitchen. I began to make a large breakfast meal for her and me, consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and blueberry pancakes. When everything was finished and put on the table, I went over to Velvet to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up Velvs." I whispered, poking her. She eventually opened her dark brown eyes, and looked up at my own eyes. She yawned, and stretched out her legs and arms as she sat up.

"Good morning Garroth." she said, still a little bit tired.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep," I teased, "but I made breakfast for us." Velvet then began to sniff around, like a real bunny, as the scent of pancakes hit her in the face.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" she asked.

"Why don't you go and find out?" I replied. Velvet sprang out of bed, and rushed to the kitchen like a child on Christmas morning. When she saw the large amount of food I prepared, she eagerly took a seat at the table. I smirked, and took a seat to. We then began to chow down on everything, each of us took a little bit of everything. Velvet fell in love with the blueberry pancakes, I even saw her nibbling on one like the rabbit that she was, well half rabbit. She even said that my mom had a talent for cooking, which I instantly agreed with. When all the plates had been licked clean, I placed in the dishwasher, and joined Velvet on the couch to watch some TV. After three minutes, we both heard knocking at the door. I opened it up to reveal Yatsu standing there.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Velvet." he said.

"Well Garroth," Velvet said, "it's been fun. Thanks for a great night!"

"Anytime Velvet," I replied, "I'll see you later." And with that, Velvet and Yatsu walked down the hall, and out of sight.

*JUMPCUT*

"Oh, what?!" I shouted as I noticed that I just put my last clean pair of cloths on, and had no others. "Well, I guess I better do some laundry then." I said, placing all the dirty clothes into a hamper, and setting off. Lucky for me, Beacon had its own laundromat, so I didn't have to go anywhere off campus. I placed the clothes into one of the washing machines, poured in some detergent, and turned the machine on. I took out my scroll, and played some games while waiting for my clothes to be washed. Then I noticed something in my peripheral vision, Coco had just walked into the laundromat, and was heading towards me. "Hey Coco, what's u-" but before I could finish my sentence, she grabbed my arms, and pinned me against the wall. "Hey, what the hell?!" I shouted, trying to break free.

"Listen right here, Torrens." she said in a stern and angry tone, "I know what's going on here, I know what you're trying to do."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"You don't think I haven't noticed?" she asked back, "The way you look at Velvet, and the way she looks at you? You're trying to get her to fall in love with you!" I gasped, how did she know? "Now here's how things are gonna go down," Coco stated, "if you ever go near, no, if you ever look at Velvet ever again, I won't be hesitant to put a couple of rounds of my minigun in your chest! Do you understand?" I gulped, and nodded. "Good," Coco said, "now get out of my face!" She then threw me on the ground, and stomped out of the laundromat. I was in shock, and trying to process what just happened. Coco just threatened me, just because me and Velvet were dating. I got up, and brushed off the dust, just as the washing machine stopped shaking. I took out my wet clothes, and stuck them in a dryer. While they were drying off, I decided to think of what to do next, I honestly didn't know. I still wanted to go out and do things with Velvet, but I also wanted to stay alive. The dryer then made a "ding" noise, telling me that my clothes were done. I had made my mind by then, I would seek help. I placed the clothes back into the hamper, and headed back up to my dorm.

 **That escalated quickly, don't you think? Like I said, this chapter was a little bit shorter, sorry about that. But if you liked it leave a review or PM me, you can even leave suggestions of what you want to see in this story or in future stories. Til next time, PEACE**


	12. What freinds are for

**Things aren't looking good for Garroth right now. In the previous chapter, our hero was threatened by Coco Adel, the leader of team CVFY. What will our Romeo do now to get his Juliet, tune in right now to find out!**

When I got back to my dorm, I began to fold my laundry, and place it in the dresser. All the while thinking of who I can talk to, so I can get some help. After folding the clothes, I decided to give team JNPR a call, to see if they can help me. I typed in Jaune's number on my scroll, and waited until he finally picked up.

"Hey Garroth," he said, "what's going on?"

"Hey Jaune," I replied, "do you think you and your team can meet me at lunch today? I currently have a problem, and I feel like you guys can help me with it."

"Oh, okay." Jaune said, surprised by my sudden serious shift. "We'll see you then, I gotta get Nora off Ren right now." The blond idiot forgot to turn off the scroll, and I could hear everything going on.

"Nora for the last time, I didn't take your hammer!"

"LIES, I KNOW YOU TOOK MY BABY, WHERE DID YOU PUT HER!?" I then proceeded to hear Ren getting a beatdown, before turning off the scroll, and laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. After that episode, I took a few minutes to watch some TV until lunch time came around. Surprisingly, the cafeteria was still serving food, even on weekends. I took a tray, filled it to the brim, and looked around for team JNPR. Eventually, I saw Pyrrha waving at me, so I went over to her table, and sat down next to her team. Everyone looked okay, except Ren, who had a black eye.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." I said.

"You said you had a problem of some kind, what is it?" Pyrrha asked. I took in a deep breath, and told them everything, about my feelings for Velvet, our growing relationship, and Coco's threat. Team JNPR looked at each other, with sad and concerned faces.

"Whoa," Nora said, not sounding like her usual bubbly self, "that's rough dude."

"It does make sense though," Ren added, "Velvet and Coco have been best friends for as long as I can remember, so it would make sense for her to be protective."

"I just don't know what to do now," I said, "I still want to hang out with Velvet, but I also want to stay in one piece." Pyrrha then turned to Jaune, and the two of them spoke for a few minutes. She then got out of her seat, and walked over to me.

"You said you loved Velvet, and you want to be with her, correct?" she asked.

"More than anything!" I shouted in response.

"Well then," Pyrrha responded, "I say you should go for it." Me, Nora and Ren gasped. "You should always follow your dreams and achieve your goals," Pyrrha continued, "and not let anything stand in your way."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, "when I first came to Beacon, I was an absolute wreck. But with a lot of hard work, and some help from friends, I became the leader I am today. I smiled at both Jaune and Pyrrha's words of wisdom.

"Wow, I wish I was as brave and confident as you guys." I said, causing Jaune to giggle, and Pyrrha to blush. "You know what, I'll do it!" I proudly stated, slamming my fist on the table. "I don't care what Coco says, I'm still gonna hang out with Velvet!"

"That's the spirit!" Pyrrha said. But then, one more question plagued my mind.

"But, where can I take her?"

"Well, I heard that Vale is having a carnival on Wednesday night, why don't you take her there?" Nora suggested.

"That doesn't sound half bad, thanks Nora." I said.

"Anytime Newbie." she replied, giving me a noogie.

*JUMPCUT*

After lunch, I went back to my dorm, and unfolded my laptop. I checked to see if Nora was being legit about the carnival, and wasn't teasing me. And sure enough, when I looked it up, I saw an ad, an ad of a carnival. It was a bird's eye view of it, and I could see a whole bunch of attractions. There was a merry-go-round, a rollercoaster, a Ferris wheel, and several other rides and attractions. There was purple text on the bottom that read, "come one come all, we invite you to Vale's Starlight land! But you better hurry, this event won't last long. So come and enjoy our many rides and games while you still can. Tickets are one lien each." This was just too good, a carnival that had lots of fun things to do, and it didn't cost that much to get in. I decided to go ask Velvet if she wanted to go or not. I sped to team CFVY's dorm, and knocked three times. But my happiness turned into bone chilling fear, when I saw Fox and Yatsu answer the door.

"H-hey g-guys, where uh, Velvet?" I nervously asked.

"She's in the library with Coco, studying." Fox replied. "Why do you ask?"

'OH CRAP!' I said to myself, 'what do I say?' I didn't know if they were on Coco's side or not, but I decided to come clean. I told them everything, and then asked a request, "I want to try and take Velvet to a carnival this Wednesday, can you guys not let Coco find out?" The two members of team CVFY looked at each other, and came to a decision.

"Sure." They both said. This response completely stunned me!

"Really, you're not going to try and stop me?" I asked.

"Not at all." Fox said, "We actually think it's great that you and Velvet are dating."

"But, why are not trying to stop me?" I asked once more.

"Velvet has been taking to us," Yatsu said, "she keeps on mentioning you, and how you are helping her with Cardin. You're the only person besides Coco that helps her."

"You're a really kind person Garroth," Fox added, "Velvet deserves to be with someone like you. So, your secret is safe with us." I honestly didn't know what to say next, these two guys were nothing but kind to me.

"Thanks guys," I said, "that means a lot to me."

"That's what friends are for." Fox said.

"And any friend of Velvet is a friend of us." Yatsu chimed in. I said goodbye to them, and raced back to my dorm, so that I can plot on how to get tickets for the carnival.

 **Looks like Garroth has got the odds in his favor, and now we know where he is taking Velvet next. As always, if you liked this chapter, than leave a review or PM me. Til next time, PEACE!**


	13. Her secret

**When we last saw Garroth, he talked to some of his friends about his little predicament, and came to a decision, he will take Velvet to the carnival. Where are things gonna go from here? Let's find out.**

It was Wednesday now, I guess I'd better sum up the other two days. On Monday, it was weapon tune up day, with Professor Port of all people. I just tightened some screws on my Octocanons, making sure they worked right. I caught Yang using a blowtorch to fix up her gauntlets, and another student shooting freaking lasers out of their eyes to mend a sword. Port congratulated us all on a good day's work, except for Jaune, since he used a Pumpkin Pete hammer to sharpen his sword. Tuesday was just a normal day, except for a strange encounter I had. I was walking down the hallway, when I accidently bumped into Ruby, who was hauling a large sack over her back. For some reason, the sack was emitting a sweet aroma, like cookies fresh from the oven. But before I could ask her what was in it, she ran off.

Anyway, with that out of the way, it's time for what you really came here for. I recently was able to purchase two tickets for 'Starlight Land' on the website, and was ready to ask Velvet if she wanted to go. I saw her accompanied by Fox in the cafeteria, sitting by themselves.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to them, "where's Coco and Yatsu?"

"Coco's not feeling too well." Velvet replied.

"And Yatsu's at the gym." Fox finished

"Okay. Hey Velvet, do you think I can ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Velvet asked back.

"I recently got two tickets for a theme park in Vale tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Velvet's eyes lit up like stars, a big smile formed on her face, and her rabbit ears shot straight up.

"YES!" she shouted, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO A CARNIVAL!"

"Okay, okay, settle down," I said, giving Velvet the ticket, "I'll meet you at the port tonight at seven, alright?" Velvet eagerly nodded, and stuffed the ticket in her pocket. I winked at Fox so he would remember the plan, but he didn't wink back. That's when I realized, 'Oh, he's blind.' So I tapped Fox on the shoulder, and whispered to him. He gave me the thumbs up, showing me he was still on board with keeping the secret. I said bye to both of them, and set off for my next class.

*JUMPCUT*

It was 6:56 by the time I got to the airship port, and the sun was starting to disappear over the horizon, giving the sky and orange hue. I instantly saw Velvet, standing just outside the gates. We walked towards each other and smiled.

"You ready for this?" I asked. Velvet nodded in response, and put on her game-face. We both boarded the last ship heading for Vale, and after we all took our seats, the airship lifted off the ground. We would be airborne for about five minutes, so I decided to ask velvet something. "Hey Velves, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure Garroth," Velvet replied, turning to me, "ask away."

"You said that you've never been to a sleepover, or to a carnival, why is that?" I said. Velvet looked down at her feet when I asked the question, and her smile turned to a frown. She then turned to me and explained everything

* **Disclaimer: This information is non-canon, it's just made up for my story."**

"I used to live in a small house in Vale with my parents, who were both rabbit faunuses. Throughout my life, I was homeschooled by my mother. She was worried that if I ever went to a real school, humans would make fun of me just because of my ears. I never had any real friends, so I didn't have any sleepovers, or went anywhere exciting. When I told my mother that I wanted to become a huntress, and wanted to go to Beacon, she denied it at first. But she soon realized that this something as always wanted, and gained enough currency to send me there. When I first came here, I tried not to talk to anyone, until I met my teammates. They all treated me as one of them, not judging me because of my appearance. Soon enough, I met team other teams, and gained more friends." I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I felt so bad for her. She lived her whole life, fearing being discriminated by others, never having any friends. "That's why I'm glad I met you!" she suddenly said. "You've been nothing but kind to me Garroth, you helped me overcome my greatest fears, and helped me be in touch with who I am. Thank you, for everything you've done for me."

"Velvet, I…I...," I said, slightly stuttering, "your welcome." Velvet then laid her head on my shoulder, and held my hand. I tried my best not to blush, and struggled to not freak out. But I eventually stopped worrying, and held Velvet's hand for the rest of our flight.

 **Okay, who's cutting onions, am I right. I tried to pour as much feels as I could into this chapter, hoped you liked It! Leave a review or PM me if you did. See you next time, PEACE!**


	14. A night at Starlight

**Ok, I think I got the onions out of the room. Anyway, where did we leave off? Oh right, Garroth and Velvet were heading to Starlight land, and on the way, they talked about Velvet's hard life in the past. Let's see where this romantic tale goes next, shall we?**

We finally landed in Vale at 7:02, and were ready to start walking to the Carnival. To be honest, Vale look a lot nicer at night. Streetlights shone brightly, light-up signs on stores and restaurants glowed with bright and vibrant colors, and the shattered moon of Remnant was always visible. We soon made it to the carnival area, there were colored tiles in the ground to show us where to go, me and Velvet followed them until we reached the entrance. The entrance gate looked like a giant clown head with its mouth open. The main face was colored white, with red paint around the mouth, orange painted wood that resembled hair, and a red ball in the middle of the face that looked like a clown nose. The eyeballs were mechanical, and were looking at the guests that went through it. I walked up to the ticket booth, and a man with a bright red and black suit on looked at me.

"Well hello there!" he said in a booming, excited voice. "Welcome to Starlight Land, where dreams come true, and magic exists!"

"That's a catchy slogan," I complimented, "we would like to enter the park."

"One ticket each, please!" the man requested. I took the two tickets I bought online, and handed them to the man. "Have a Starlight sensational day!" he shouted as he opened the gates. Me and Velvet walked into the main park, and took a moment to breathe in the scenery. There was classic circus music playing, and children and adults running around to the various rides and attractions. There were also colorful lights that hung off the rides and games, and dangled on poles. In the middle of the park was giant red and yellow striped tent, with a sign that read, 'The Machingo Brothers Circus Theater.'

"This looks so exciting!" Velvet said, hopping in place.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted in excitement. And with that, the two of us ran into the park. The first thing we went on were the bumper cars, my personal favorite. I was cruising along, and bumping into anyone I could, while Velvet on the other hand, was constantly being bumped back and forth like a pin ball. Next up, was a log ride called 'Raging Rivers'. It was nothing too spectacular, just a log that went up an incline, and raced downhill into a lake. Me and Velvet screamed when our log raced down the slope, and we got completely soaked when we reached the bottom, but we just laughed like crazy. After we dried ourselves off, we went on a spinning ride that was named, 'Bird's Eye View'. The ride had cars shaped like cartoonish birds, that could raise up and down via a mechanical arm. In our car, the controls were on my side, so when the ride started, I took us high into the air. Velvet started to freak out, so I brought us back down. After that ride, we couldn't decide what to go on next. That is until, I pointed at the main roller coaster, appropriately named 'Rocket Racer'.

"No way!" Velvet shouted, "roller coaster make my stomach all queasy."

"Aw c'mon Velves," I said, "it's not that big, and it doesn't have any loops in it." I kept on pleading, until Velvet finally agreed to go on it with me. We sat in the car behind the first one, and pulled down the safety bars. An employee came over and started to check if all the bars were locked in place, and once she finished checking, she gave the operator a thumbs up. The ride then started, and the coaster began to climb the steep incline. I looked over at Velvet, who had her eyes shut, and gripping the safety bar so hard, that her knuckles turned white. The coaster then reached the top of the hill, and began to race down it. "Open your eyes!" I screamed to velvet, just as our car began to go downhill, and pickup speed. Velvet was reluctant to, but she eventually did. She didn't look scared anymore, she looked happy. She threw her arms in the air as the coaster took many sharp turns, and raced up and down more hills. Both of us screamed like maniacs until we came to a stop. "See Velvet," I said, "it wasn't that bad, right?" Velvet didn't respond, as she was trying to not puke out her insides. I decided that we should unwind, and play some carnival games. There was a large selection to choose from, there was ring toss, ball throw, test of strength, there was even a bowling alley, and a miniature golf course. We tried as many of them as we could, Velvet crushed the ring toss, and I nailed the test of strength. The next thing we did, was go inside the tent, and saw the show inside. There were so many great moments in that circus, from acrobats that shot themselves out of canons, to a Grimm tamer. After that, we went to 'The Funhouse of Fortune'. It was a hall of mirrors that looked like a giant treasure chest, the top of it even opened and closed from time to time. All the mirrors inside made us look wacky, there was even one that made Velvet's body look small, and her head look huge. We decided to top it all off, with an ice cream sundae for us to share. We took our seats by the lake, and ate away. I challenged Velvet to see who couldn't get a brain freeze from eating too quickly, and I lost, but she got one later on. After we licked the bowl clean, I decided to ask Velvet something. "Do you like this place Velvet?" I asked her.

"Totally," she replied, "this is the most fun I've had in Oum knows how long. Thanks for bringing me here."

"My pleasure ma'am." I said, taking a bow. I checked my scroll for the time, and was shocked to discover it was 8:53. "Oh crap!" I said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked.

"It's all most time for the fireworks!" I shouted back. I looked around, trying to find a good place to see them. That's when I saw it, the top of the Ferris Wheel. We were able to board the ride, and stop at the top just in time. A loud 'BOOM' was heard, as fireworks began to fly off into the night sky. There were different colored ones, sparklers, screamers, and mines. They all lit up the sky with an abundant of colors. Velvet's eyes shown as bright of the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" I asked. Velvet nodded in response.

"Hey Garroth," she said, "remember when you helped me at the slumber party."

"Yeah, Why?"

"I never got to properly thank you for that, you're probably the only person besides Coco to do something like that for me." I blushed when she said that, and thought my checks would turn as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Well, I care for you Velvet, your one of the greatest friends I've ever had." I said.

"You know," Velvet said, "I don't think I've ever met a boy like you, Garroth Torrens."

"Me to," I replied, "but about you, Velvet Scarlatina." Both of us wrapped our arms around each other, and pulled each other close. We were this close to kissing, when the Ferris Wheel started up again, jolting us back. We both blushed, and giggled, I think we both didn't mean to do that, it was just the heat of the moment. The carnival would be closing soon, so we decided to head back to Beacon and call it a day. When we arrived back at the port, and boarded our ship, we both looked at each other, and smiled. It was almost my time, my time to tell her, how I really felt about her. But that time would come sooner than I thought.

 **Talk about a 'roller coaster' of emotions,…..I'm going to hell. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review or PM me. PEACE!**


	15. Moma's boy

**So, Garroth took Velvet to the carnival in the last chapter. And they were THIS CLOSE TO MAKING OUT! *Ahem* On with the story!**

It was almost 9:00 when we got back to Beacon, and the moon's light seen to make the CCT tower shine. Velvet said goodbye to me, and headed back to her dorm. I said the same thing, and headed to my dorm. When I arrived back at my dorm, I began to think about what happened on the Ferris Wheel. Me and Velvet almost kissed, and we ENJOYED it! I felt like I had forgotten every single care in the world, all that mattered was that she was with me. I'm sure both of us didn't mean to almost kiss each other, it was just the heat of the moment. But how was I gonna try and win her over next? Then, something hit me harder than one of Yang's 'falcon punches', my mother. How was I supposed to tell her I was dating someone, and that the person was a Faunus? She once told me that my father was a little cruel to Faunuses, would she be the same way? I decided to call her, and find out once and for all. I yanked my scroll out of my pocket, and dialed her number. Soon enough, her face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Gar-Gar!" she said, waving at me.

"Ugh," I groaned, "hi mom. Listen, I have something important I want to talk about."

"Oh," my mom said, surprised at my sudden mood swing, "what is it honey?"

"Mom, how would you react if I told you that I was….." I struggled to say the word, I was nervous that she would hang up on me.

"I you, what?" she asked.

"Dating." I finally managed to say.

"What?"

"I'm dating a girl mom." There was a large moment of silence, I was ready for her to explode. But when I looked back at the screen, her face showed a happy expression.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed, "MY LITTLE PUMPKIN IS DATING A GIRL!"

"MOM," I shouted, "could you try to not wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Oh, right." my mom said. "So, who's the lucky girl?" That was a question I was afraid she was going to ask.

"Her name is Velvet Scarlatina," I replied, gulping, "and she's a, she's a, *sigh*, she's a Faunus." My mom gave me a confused look, and that's when I split everything. "She's a rabbit Faunus mom, and I really care about her. I understand if you hate her, but know this. She is a kind girl, and I will always love her, no matter what you, or anyone else has to say about it!" Tears started to stream down my face, as I awaited my mother's response.

"Sweetheart," she said in a calming voice, "I'm so proud of you." I looked at the scroll, with a confused face.

"Re-really, you're not going to reject her just because she's a Faunus?" I asked.

"Of course not." she replied, "Your father may have viewed Faunuses as nothing more than animals, but I view them as people like us, people who deserve the same rights as us. Where do you think you got your compassion to Faunuses from?" I giggled a little when she said that, but she wasn't done talking. "Also, Garroth, you're not my little baby any more, you're all grown up. You can make your own decisions now, and I will always be there to love and support you. So if you want to date a Faunus, you date a Faunus." I wiped the tears from my face, and smiled at my mom, who smiled right back at me.

"Thanks mom, that really helps. I know getting her love is going to be difficult, but I'm not going to give up."

"That's my boy." My mom said.

"I have to go now mom, I love you."

"I love you two Garree-poo." I groaned, and shut off the scroll. That conversation with my mom had helped me a lot, it let me know that she was ok with me dating Velvet, and that she, and the rest of my friends will be there to support me. I yawned, and decided to get ready for bed.

*JUMPCUT*

Back at my mother's cottage, my mom had just turned off her scroll. She was sitting on her old bed, in her pajamas. She looked over at an old picture, taking it off the shelf. The picture was off me and her when I was little. We were standing outside the cottage, smiling happily. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she held the framed picture close to her chest.

"My little baby's all grown up." she whispered

 **Well, that was emotional. Also guys, I have an announcement. I plan to make the next chapter very long, probably longer than the previous ones, so it may take me a long time to make it, hope you guys understand. Remember to leave a review if you liked the chapter. PEACE!**


	16. Oh no

**Last time: Garroth had a deep conversation with his mother, about his relationship with Velvet.**

 **This Time: Let's just say things take a turn for the worse, enjoy!**

My time at Beacon was being well spent, both on schoolwork, and on me and Velvet's relationship. Me and Velvet were bonding fast, but I also spent some time with my other friends. Last week, Pyrrha and I were training in the courtyard. She got a couple of good hits on me, but I ultimately defeated her, but she was cool with it. I also hung out with team RWBY, and even accompanied them on one of their missions. We took a tour through an White Fang camp, saw some sights, blasted some bad guys, the usual. But the cherry on top of the cake, was the time me and Velvet spent together. Ever since we almost kissed at the carnival, things have gotten a bit awkward. Whenever once of us would bring up it, we would both blush. But that didn't stop me from taking her out to places. One time, we went mini-golfing, and she owned me. We also went on a picnic at the beach, which ended up being way funnier than I expected. I was gonna take a picture of her while she was standing up in the ocean, with her back facing it. But then a big wave came out of nowhere, and made her fall. I ended up clutching my stomach because I laughed too hard, also because Velvet punched me in the stomach for laughing. Over all, we were going steady. And tonight, I had another plan for us. One that would-be error-free, boy, was I wrong about that.

I planned to take Velvet to 'Peter Platypus's Pizza', a pizzeria/arcade that my mom and I went to a couple times when I was younger. Since Velvet hadn't done anything exciting in her childhood, I figured this would be the perfect place to bring her. I asked her, and mercy me, she accepted the offer with no second thoughts. Later that night, I stopped by her dorm to pick her up. I knocked three times, and to my surprise, Fox answered the door.

"Hey Garroth." he said.

"Oh, hi Fox," I replied, a little surprised. I look around, and asked Fox a question, "Where's Coco?"

"She went out shopping," he replied, "so you're in the clear."

"Oh thank Monty Oum." I whispered to myself. Fox then turned his head to the inside of the dorm.

"Hey Velvet" he called, "Garroth's here for you." Velvet hopped off her bed, and rushed towards me. We gave each other an awkward hug, and set off for the port.

"Go kill em' Velvet!" Yatsu hollered from inside the dorm. "I mean, not literally!"

*JUMPCUT*

We touchdown in Vale at about quarter to 5, and started making our way to the pizzeria. It was a wide building, with a red paintjob, a flashing welcome sign, and a small statue of Peter the Platypus, the pizzeria's mascot. Velvet look intrigued to say the least.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" the bunny eared girl exclaimed.

"You said it," I replied, "I used to come to this place all the time when I was little." The two of us walked inside the building, and paid the admission to get in. There were tons of games inside, from classics, to first person shooters. We stopped by the prize corner, and looked at the many prizes people could win, for the right amount of tickets.

"So Velvet, want do you want to get?" I asked the Faunus. Her eyes scanned the many toys, trinkets, and accessories, until she stopped.

"That!" she said, pointing at the largest stuffed animal I've ever seen. It was a ginormous, purple elephant, with two blue eyes. Velvet was practically reaching for it, stretching out her arms as far as they could go. But we couldn't get it yet, because it cost 1,000 tickets. Velvet pouted, and her ears sank.

"Don't worry," I said, reaching into my back pocket, "this one's on me." I then pulled out 3 coupons, that allow you to acquire 200 tokens to play games with. Velvet gasped, and stared at the three pieces of paper in my hand.

"Garroth, how'd you manage to get those?" she queried.

"I've been saving up for today," I explained, "bought these bad boys online. Though I could've sworn I had another one, oh well." Velvet then started reaching for the coupons, swiping at them.

"Can we try to earn some tickets, please, please, PLEASE!?" she begged.

"Oka-y, ok!" I chuckled, trying to get hyper rabbit off me. "How about this, we go get something to eat, and then we can play some games?"

"Ok, fine." Velvet sighed. We walked away from the prize corner, entered the main show room, and sat down at one of the tables. The room looked like a large theater, with four rows of tables, and children and adults alike sitting at them. The tables were decorated with large tablecloths, that looked like blobs of paint just exploded on them. There were also balloons tied to the tables, ranging from normal, to ones shaped like animals. Last but not least, was the show stage covered by a red curtain, that stood at the far wall of the room. I flagged down a waiter, and ordered a peperoni pizza for me and Velvet. After he left, the room began to darken, and spotlights shone on the curtains of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," a booming voice said, "welcome to Peter Platypus's Pizza. And now, here he is. Your host with the most, PETER PLATYPUS!" The curtains then opened, revealing an animatronic mascot on the stage. It was a blue, humanoid Platypus, with yellow overalls. Clearly this was supposed to represent Peter, in a crude way. He began to move around, with his arms making a clicking noise whenever they moved. The kids seemed to love him, while the parents just looked freaked out. Two other robots then emerged from the background, a purple goose, and a green hedgehog. These two were 'Gina the Goose', and 'Harrison the Hedgehog'. The three robots began to perform for the kids, singing songs about life lessons to them. Velvet just looked at me, with utter terror in her eyes.

"Those things creep me out." she whispered to me

"Same," I agreed, "I don't know why kids like these things. They don't even look convincing." Our waiter then arrived, carrying a large pizza tray in his hand. The pizza tasted no better than frozen pizza, like the ones who'd find in grocery stores. After we ate, we decided to get some drinks, and start playing some games

*ANOTHER JUMPCUT*

Back at team CVFY's dorm, Fox and Yatsu were both working on their respective homework. Suddenly, Coco barged into the dorm, with two large shopping bags in her hands.

"I'M HOME!" she hollered. Fox and Yatsu both welcomed their leader home, and continued with their work. Coco set her bags on the bed, and then noticed something. "Where's Velvet?" she asked, "I got some dresses I want her to try on." The two other team members stopped what they were doing, and looked at each other. They remembered my plan, and tried to come up with an excuse.

"She's, uh, at the…library!" Yatsu said with some hesitation.

"Yeah, she's studying for a test, for, Ooblek!" Fox chimed in.

"Really, I thought Ooblek wasn't having any tests or quizzes this week." Coco stated. Fox and Yatsu turned to each other again, and realized that they messed up, big time. Coco then walked towards them, and asked again, "Where, is, Velvet." Her voice sounded a lot sterner, and her hands had turned into fists. Fox then jumped in, and tried another excuse.

"She went to go hang out with team RWBY." he blurted out. But Coco wasn't buying it.

"I know when you guys are lying to me." she said. She took a step forward, and there was a loud crunching noise. Coco lifted her boot, and saw a crumpled piece of paper under it. "What's this?" she questioned, as she picked up the paper. She held it up to her eyes, and saw that it was a coupon for 200 tokens at Peter Platypus's Pizza. It was the same one I lost, I must've dropped it while picking Velvet up. Coco was then able to piece everything together. "That, little, rat!" she growled through clenched teeth. She then grabbed her handbag, and headed for the door, but Fox and Yatsu managed to block her.

"Coco, stop!" Yatsu barked.

"You're making a big mistake!" Fox added.

"I told him once to stay away from her, and I'm not gonna tell him again!" Coco stated, "Now get out of my way!" She shoved her teammates out of the doorway, and angrily marched down the hallway.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Fox panicked, "We can't attack her, or else she might report us!"

"We have to call Garroth, and warn him!" Yatsu stated. Fox nodded in response, and dashed to his locker to get his scroll.

*YET ANOTHRER JUMPCUT*

Meanwhile, me and Velvet were having the time of our lives. We were able to get 800 tokens from the coupons, and played a ton off the games. I've been to Peter Platypus's enough times to completely master the games, some of the games I excelled in was skee ball, air hockey, and some of the arcade machines. Velvet started off on some of the smaller games, such as whack a Grimm, but then moved to some of the bigger games, like the shooting range. We even tried out a first-person game called 'Grimm Slayer', which basically entailed shooting as many Grimm on the screen as you can. I managed to shoot 15, but Velvet won by two points. In the end of it all, we managed to earn over 1,000 tickets. As soon as we reached the acquired number, Velvet darted over to the prize corner, and pointed to the stuffed animal she wanted. An employee behind the desk grabbed the elephant, and handed it to her. I gave him the handful of tickets we earned, and he accepted them. Me and Velvet began to walk off, with the stuffed toy held tightly in her arms. Everything seemed ok, until Velvet's stomach made a grumbling noise.

"You ok Velves?" I asked. Velvet tried to respond, but her stomach made another grumble. She clutched it, and moaned in pain.

"I'm, fine." she managed to say. "I just need to use the restroom." Before I could say anything, Velvet dropped the prize, and rushed to the lady's room. I understood what she was going through, this place did serve greasy pizza, and you tend to get the craps the first time you eat it. I sat down on a bench next to toddler area, placed Velvet's animal beside me, and waited for her. While I was sitting, and began to think of the time I spent with Velvet, and how we bonded. From the time we first met, to the slumber party, and the carnival. Our relationship seemed to grow stronger, and I felt like it was almost time, almost time to tell her how I really felt about her. I was so happy, but that happiness ceased, when my scroll went off. I dug into my pocket to get it, all the while internally cursing at myself for forgetting to turn the ringer off. I opened up the scroll, and Fox and Yatsu appeared on the screen.

"Garroth, where are you!?" Fox frantically asked.

"I'm at the pizzeria with Velvet," I replied, "why?"

"You need to leave, Coco's coming!" Yatsu warned me.

"Wait, WHAT!?" I shouted. But before I could say anything else, the sliding doors of the pizzeria opened, and an angry Coco Adel stepped through it. I began to sweat rapidly, and I think I felt my heart stop. Her eyes locked with mine as she walked towards me, handbag at the ready. "Coco, let's just talk about this!" I said, slowly backing up.

"I told you to stay away from her, but you didn't!" Coco fumed, "I don't think there's anything to talk about!" I bumped into a wall, and was completely trapped. Coco then snatched the plushie from my hands, and stared at it. "Did you win this for her, did you?!" she asked. I tried to muster the courage to say something, but I couldn't, so I nodded. Coco than ripped the stuffed elephant's head clean off, and threw it on the ground. "Now it's time to get what's coming to you!" she growled.

"Coco, get real!" I managed to shout, "You can't kill me in a kiddie's pizza place." Coco began to think, and I knew that she knew I was right.

"So we'll just have to take this outside!" she responded. She then grabbed my left ear, and tugged hard, dragging me behind her. She took me outside the pizzeria, and into a dark alley behind it. I was thrown onto the ground near a dumpster, and left dazed. I picked myself up, only to see Coco pointing her minigun at me. The barrel of the gun began to spin, faster and faster, accompanied by a loud revving noise.

"Coco, please!" I pleaded, "I'm sorry!"

"It's WAY too late for that know!" Coco furiously said. Just before the gun was about to fire, I used my telekinesis to knock over the dumpster, and ducked behind it. The minigun than unloaded, shooting everything it had at the overturned dumpster. I could hear the bullets hit the metal underside of it, and ricocheting off it.

*4 JUMPCUTS IN A ROW*

Back in the pizzeria, Velvet had just got out of the bathroom, and was feeling much better.

'Note to self, wipe the grease of off my pizza before I eat it.' she said to herself. She than began to look around for me, searching the kid's play area. But there was not trace of me. Velvet turned around, and gasped at what she saw. Her stuffed elephant had been decapitated, and both parts of it were laying on the ground. She picked them both up, wondering who could've done this. Suddenly, with the help of her rabbit ears, Velvet heard something. Even thought the place was booming with the sounds of arcade machines, she heard what sounded like gunfire, rapid gunfire. And it was coming from behind the wall.

*JUMPCUTS GALORE*

I was still hiding behind the dumpster, trying to think about what I could do. I didn't bring my weapons with me, so I couldn't shoot back.

"You can't hide behind there forever!" Coco shouted. I knew she was right, this dumpster wouldn't last forever. But before I could try to put a plan into action, the gunfire ceased. I wondered if Coco gave up on me, and walked off. But when I looked behind the dumpster, she was right there. She then grabbed the dumpster, and moved it out of the way. I just sat there, frozen in fear. Coco then spit on my face, and aimed her gun directly at me. Even though she had her glasses on, I could tell there was nothing inside of them but rage. But before she could put several caps in my head, an ear-piercing scream came from behind Coco.

"COCO, STOP!" came the voice of Velvet, who was witnessing everything. She had the parts of the stuffed animal in her hands, and her eyes were full of tears. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!?" she hollered.

"I'm trying to stop him!" Coco replied, pointing to me.

"Stop him from doing what?"

"Velvet, don't you know what he's doing, why he's taking you to different places? He's trying to get you to fall in love with him!" Velvet looked at me, and then back at Coco.

"Well, I don't care!" she retaliated, "He's been one of my best friends, and he's helped me overcome my greatest fears!"

"I WON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU FROM ME!" Coco exploded. While the two teammates were fighting, I did the only thing I thought I could do. I ran. I dashed away from Coco and Velvet, not even looking back.

"Garroth!" Velvet hollered. But I didn't stop, I kept on running in the direction of the port. Coco looked at Velvet, who was on her knees, crying.

"Velvet I-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Velvet suddenly screamed. She then ran away to, crying and screaming. Coco was left alone, and speechless.

 **Whoa, that escalated quickly. Sorry this chapter took so long to make guys, I wanted to put as much drama as I could into it. But it was worth the wait right? And if you guys thought that this would be the most dramatic part in the story, you ain't seen nothing yet**


	17. It's over, isn't it?

**In the previous chapter, things took a dramatic turn. How will things plat out from here? Let's find out, shall we?**

I managed to reach the docks, and get on an airship that was heading back to Beacon. Once I got there, the sun was gone, and replaced with the moon. It was completely dark in the courtyard, with some street lamps being the only source of light.

I sat down at a bench, and began to think about everything that happened at the pizzeria. I was this close to sealing the deal with Velvet, but then Coco had to barge in, and ruin everything! And what did she mean when she said, "I won't let him take you from me!"? It didn't matter. Coco would never let me see Velvet ever again. I completely broke down, and began to softly sob. I placed my hands over my eyes, and let the tears flow from my eyes.

*JUMPCUT*

Meanwhile, team RWBY had just returned to the courtyard after taking Zwei for a walk around the campus.

"I can't believe you let Zwei chase that dog Ruby!" Weiss scolded.

"I thought he wanted to play with him, not attack him!" Ruby insisted. Blake then held her hand up, stopping the group.

"What's up Blake?" Yang asked.

"I think I hear something." the black-haired girl replied. Just like Velvet, Blake had enhanced hearing due to her Faunus ears. They twitched as she tried to decipher what the noise was, and where it was coming from. She than knew what it was, and said, "It sounds like crying, and it's coming from the courtyard!" Blake then rushed forward to the source of the crying, with the rest of her team following. They soon found it, me. They all saw me, sitting in the bench, hunched over, and balling my eyes out. Ruby gave Zwei's leash to Weiss, and sped over to me.

"Garroth, are you ok?" she asked, while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's o-ver, it's all o-ver." I sobbed.

"What the heck happened?" questioned Yang. I sat up straight, and took my hands off my now red and puffy eyes. I told them everything that happened at the pizzeria, about how Coco tried to exterminate me, and about Velvet and how she stopped her. All of team RWBY gave me a sorry look.

"Whoa, that's rough dude." Yang said.

"Indeed," Weiss agreed, "it must've been a traumatic experience for both you and Velvet."

"Like I said, it's over." I restated, "Coco will never let me see Velvet ever again. Why? WHY DOES SHE HATE ME!?" I began to cry even louder. Ruby was the first one to comfort me, by wrapping her arms around me in a soothing hug.

"shhhh, shhhh, it's okay." she whispered. The rest of the team joined in, and the hug turned into a group hug, even Zwei hopped on my lap. I calmed down, wiped the tears from my face, and took a few deep breaths. Team RWBY let go of me, and they all formed a circle around me. "You shouldn't give up Garroth," Ruby said, "you love Velvet a lot, right?"

"More than anything." I replied.

"Then you should keep trying, regardless of what Coco says." Blake stated.

"And if anything goes wrong, we'll always be there to help you." Yang declared.

"Thanks guys," I said, "you've been nothing but kind to be since I came here, except for you Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss snapped. Everyone besides her chuckled. I stood up, and thought about a new course of action.

"Ok, I made up my mind." I declared, "I'm not going to take Velvet anywhere for a couple of days, just so things can calm down and return to normal." Team RWBY nodded in unison, almost like they all knew I would say that. "Well, I better get to my dorm and get ready for bed, see you later guys." I said. I turned around, and walked off.

"Good luck Garroth!" Ruby hollered. I turned around, waved at team RWBY, and headed for my dorm.

 **Awww, wasn't that chapter cute? I'm not gonna spoil anything, but the next chapter involves Garroth getting into a fight with an all familiar bully. Remember to leave a review, PEACE**


	18. Leave Her ALONE

**When we last saw Garroth, he was an absolute wreak. Team RWBY managed to comfort him, and told him to carry on. And this chapter will once again, take a sharp turn for the worse.**

Ever since the 'incident' at the pizzeria, me and Velvet haven't been seeing each other for a long time. Like I said, if I ever went near her, Coco would just floor me. I just didn't get it, why did she hate me? What did I ever do to her?! Speaking of Coco, she sent a message to my scroll that read 'You got lucky this time, but if I catch you near her again, there will be no mercy'. It sent a shiver down my spine to say the least.

But the weird thing was this, whenever I saw Velvet either walking in the hallway, or eating in the cafeteria, she was never around Coco. The only members of her team she was with, were Yatsu and Fox. I actually spoke to them the other day, and they apologized for not being able to stop Coco. Being the nice guy I was, I forgave them. As for me and Velvet's relationship, well, it was taking a steep decline. I thought that I was never gonna see her again, until one day.

I was in the cafeteria, sitting with team JNPR, and quietly eating my lunch. I told them about what happened, and just like team RWBY, they told me they were sorry, and that I shouldn't keel over and accept defeat. That's where I saw Velvet again, she was sitting at a table across from mine, and was completely alone. I waved to her, but she didn't seem to take notice. Suddenly, the doors of the cafeteria flew open, and a large boy walked into the room. I recognized him easily, it was the boy that Velvet told me about, the bully. It was Cardin, Cardin Winchester. His eyes seemed to scan the room, until they locked onto Velvet, who seemed to duck and hide. He then began to walk toward her table, with a large grin on his face. Lucky for me, I was close enough to them to understand what they were saying.

"Well, well, well," Cardin said, slamming his hands on the table, "if it isn't my favorite rabbit!" Velvet shook in fear, and looked at me.

"Be strong Velvet." I mouthed to her. She took my advice, and stood up, looking Cardin in the face with her best angry look.

"Go away, please." she sternly responded. Cardin began to laugh until his side shook.

"Are you trying to fight back?" he asked, "How childish of you, you disgusting animal!" Before Velvet could respond, Cardin grabbed her left rabbit ear, and yanked on it with all his might. Velvet screamed in pain, and tried to escape the bully's grip. While this was going on, I sat at the table, covering my mouth. I felt shocked and disgusted by what the armor-wearing maniac was doing, how can someone be that mean to someone else, especially a Faunus? Cardin then wound up a punch, and socked Velvet right in her gut. She got down on her knees, and began to cry. "Yeah that's right, get on the ground like the little bunny you are!" Cardin harshly commanded. He began to kick Velvet, making her beg for mercy.

At this point, I was as red as a steamed vegetable. My eyebrows narrowed, my teeth grinded, and my breathing turned heavy. I've never felt this angry before, and the others were taking notice of this.

"Uh, Garroth, are you ok?" Nora questioned. I didn't answer her query, I just got off my seat, and began to run towards Cardin at full speed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. I ran up to Cardin, and using all the strength in my leg, kicked him right in the crotch. The tall bully moaned in pain, and backed away from Velvet, clutching his ding-dong. This gave me enough time to pick up Velvet, and carry her to my table. All of team JNPR had a shocked expression on their face, while others cheered for me. 'I guess Velvet wasn't Cardin's only victim.' I thought to myself. Speaking off Velvet, she opened her eyes, and looked into mine.

"Th-thank you, Garroth" Velvet weakly said. Unfortunately, the fight wasn't over.

"HEY, YOU!" a voice behind me boomed. I turned around, and saw Cardin march towards me, still clutching his injured groin. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he asked.

"The name's Garroth, what's it to you?" I angrily replied.

"You got a lot of nerve to do something like that to me!" Cardin stated. "I think you popped one of em!" Nora chuckled at that comment.

"Well it serves you right for what you did to Velvet!" I retaliated. "She's just like us, she has feelings and emotions, and you treat her like an animal!"

"That's because she IS an animal!" Cardin boomed. "Do you know what monsters like her do?"

"You say she's a monster? No, Cardin. YOU'RE the monster!" I restated. Everyone around me gasped.

"Oh, now you've crossed the line!" the bully roared.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do to me?" I asked, without any fear. Cardin's angry face then turned into a grin, as he thought of a plan.

"Ok Garroth, how about this?" he suggested. "We'll meet, tonight, in the Emerald Forest. And we'll have ourselves an old-fashioned rumble. If you win, I'll leave your precious rabbit alone. But if I win, I get to skin you alive, and use you as a door mat. Do we have a deal?" He stuck out his hand to me, and waited for my response. I turned around at Velvet, who was shaking her head frantically.

"Fine." I replied, shaking Cardin's hand. He laughed sinisterly, and walked out of the cafeteria. I turned around, and Velvet instantly grabbed my arms.

"Garroth, please don't do this!" she pleaded. "Cardin is really strong, you won't be able to beat him!"

"Velvet listen," I softly said to her, "I care about you a lot, and I'm not gonna stand around while this jerk harasses you!"

"But he'll kill you!"

"If it means protecting you, then so be it." I managed to pry the Faunus's hands off me, and was about to set off to my dorm to prepare for tonight.

"Garroth, please!" Velvet cried. I turned around once more, and decided that if this was the last time I would ever see Velvet, I had to tell her how I felt about her.

"I love you Velvet." I said. I marched out of the cafeteria, and into the hallway. Velvet broke down, sobbing loudly, while Nora tried her best to comfort her.

"That was very brave of him." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, he is very brave." Jaune added. "I wouldn't be able to face Cardin like that without soiling myself."

"Even if he does die, he will not die in vain." Ren wisely stated.

"But I don't want him to die!" Velvet hollered, as she cried even harder.

"Don't worry about it Velvs," Nora said to try and cheer her up, "if I know Garroth, he's pretty strong himself. He'll give Cardin the ol' one two buckaroo!"

"I hope your right," Velvet sighed, "but until then, I'll wait for him."

 **Yeesh, it's getting hot up in here. So yeah, Garroth is going to fight Cardin in the next chapter, I wonder how that'll go? Tune in next time to find out! PEACE!**


	19. The fight

**In the previous chapter, Garroth was challenged by Cardin to a fight. A challenge that he willingly accepted. He also told Velvet how he felt about her. Will our hero survive this fight, and live to see Velvet again? Find out in this groundbreaking chapter of 'My Love, Velvet'!**

I spent the rest of the day in my dorm, preparing for the big fight. I wasn't going to let Cardin get the best of me, so I wanted to be in top physical condition. Yang even offered to help me, she taught me how to fight with my fists, and not use my weapons. But I also wanted to train with my semblance, and learned that I could do more than just levitate objects. If I focused hard enough, I could lift myself into the air. But if I knew Cardin like I thought I knew Cardin, he wouldn't play fair. So, I decided to give him a little slip. Quick fact about me, I always loved to tinker with technology, and make cool things with it, how do you think I came up with the Octocanons? I spent the last few hours I had left making little gizmos and gadgets that could come in handy. When I was finished, I took a glance at the clock, which read 8:30 PM. It was time for me to head down to the Emerald Forest, and confront Cardin

"You better watch your back Winchester," I said aloud, "cause I'm coming for you!"

*JUMPCUT*

As soon as I got to the mountain that led into the forest, I activated one of the jump pads, and was launched into the air once again. I managed to land without breaking anything, and set off into the forest. I was in complete darkness, with the only source of light being the moon. Soon enough, I reached the same field that me and Yang fought the Boarbatusks, and saw Cardin waiting for me.

"So, you actually came, I'm impressed." He said.

"I'm a man of my word." I stated. Me and Cardin began to circle each other, waiting for one of us to make the first move. "I took you down in the cafeteria, what's so different this time?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Cause this time, I have backup." Cardin replied. Suddenly, three other boys emerged from the forest. Their names were Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. Russel looked like a slim boy, with a green mohawk, a sleeveless hoodie, wristbands, grey pants, and brown boots. The next boy, Dove, had combed brown hair, and tan colored armor covering a black shirt and black pants. His eyes seemed to be closed and squinted, and he looked like the serious member of the group. Last but not least, was Sky. He had combed back, dark blue hair, and dark grey armor that covered up a black, long sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants. Together, they were team CRDL. "Get him boys!" Cardin ordered. Russel pulled out two daggers, while Sky pulled out a large axe.

"You got it boss!" Russel said. The two bullies then charged towards me, but I stood with no fear. I dug into my pocket, and pulled out a silver ball that was about the size of my hand. I threw the ball at the duo, making it land right in front them. They stopped dead in their tracks, stared at the sphere, and burst into laughter.

"Did you really think that was gonna stop us?" Sky questioned, "How pathe-". But before he could finish his rude statement, the ball opened, and released a flash of light, accompanied by a loud 'BANG' noise. The two bullies covered their eyes, and swung their weapons frantically. Ceasing the opportunity I had, I raced up to them, grabbed both of their heads, and slammed them together. Both Russel and Sky fell to the ground, dazed and injured. Dove looked shocked, while Cardin just sighed and facepalmed.

"Really guys? Really!?" he said, annoyed.

"What's wrong? Don't like bright light?" I taunted. That just seemed to get Cardin even more angry, as he grabbed Dove by the back, and straight up threw him at me. I ducked just in time, as Dove sailed over me, and smashed on the ground. He got up, brushed off the dust, and pulled a large sword from his back. He charged towards me, and swung it around like a madman. I dodged all his attacks, and delivered a punch right to his nose. Dove stumbled back, and groaned in pain as his nose began to bleed.

"Now you're gonna get it!" he shouted angrily. I decided it was time to kick things up a notch. I activated my telekinesis, and began to rise into the air. Before Dove could even react, I stuck out my left hand, and his armor glowed pink. My eyes glowed brighter than they ever had before, as I used my powers to make Dove float in the air. "Hey, put me down!" he demanded. He kicked and thrashed wildly, like a man who was being attacked by a wild animal. And then, with one swift hand motion, Dove was sent flying into the horizon, screaming loudly. I landed on the soil, and looked Cardin in the eyes.

"It's just me and you now Cardin!" I stated.

"Then let's finish this!" he replied, grabbing a large mace from his back.

"So stop talking, and start swinging!" I said, combing my Octocanons into the Octoblade. We charged towards each other, while letting out loud battle cries. Once we reached each other, our weapons collided, causing sparks to fly. I swung my sword around, trying to land one good hit on Cardin, but he always blocked my hits with his mace. During another struggle, he managed to push me back, making my feet drag through the ground. He then kicked me in the gut, and sent me flying into a tree. I looked up, and saw Cardin standing over me, raising his weapon to finish me off. But I wasn't going down so easily. I used my semblance once again, and created a huge, pink shockwave, that sent Cardin flying backwards. While he was airborne, I leaped up to him, and delivered a powerful slash to his chest, completely shattering his aura. Cardin fell to the ground with a thud, leaving a medium sized crater in the ground. I landed right next to him, separated the Octoblade, and aimed my guns right at him.

"It's over Cardin," I declared, "you've lost." Cardin suddenly screamed in terror, scrambled to his feet, and ran away. Sky and Russel got up as well, looked in me, and followed in their leader's footsteps. "That's right, you better run!" I hollered. Just then, I heard a deep growl come from behind me, and realized that I wasn't the thing that they ran away from. I turned around, and saw an Ursa Major. This Grimm looked similar to a bear, with black fur, bony spikes on its back and arms, and a bone like mask with glowing red details and eyes. Unlike its smaller counterpart, the Ursa Minor, it had many bony plates on its back and limbs. The Grimm let out a loud roar, and began to charge towards me. I did the same thing Cardin, Russel, and Sky did, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear loud stomping noises behind me, as I continued to run deeper into the forest. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, because when I looked forward, I saw that I just ran off the side of a cliff. I screamed as I fell, and hit several rocks. I must've been knocked unconscious, because I remember hitting another rock, and completely blacking out. My body fell into a river at the bottom of cliff, and it carried me down stream. I was drifting further from Beacon, and further away from Velvet

*ANOTHER JUMPCUT*

Meanwhile in team CVFY's dorm, Velvet was restless, literally. She refused to go to sleep, and just sat on her bed, and stared out the window. Fox and Yatsu took notice, and instantly knew what was wrong with her. Then the dorm's door swung open, and Coco entered the room. She stared at Velvet in confusion.

"Why is he still up, shouldn't she be in bed now?" she asked.

"I think she's worried about Garroth," Fox replied, "he said he would come back after his fight with Cardin."

Coco had only one thing to say, "Well, good riddance." Velvet overheard what her leader and closest friend just said, and decided to get to the bottom of things.

"Why do you hate him?!" she yelled, "Ever since me and him met, you've given him the hate stare, and threatened to kill him twice! Why?!" Velvet's sudden explosion startled everyone. Coco sighed, and decided to explain everything to her Faunus companion. She sat down next to her, and spoke her mind.

"Velvet, I care a lot about you," she explained, "your one of the greatest friends I've had. And, I'm scared for you. I'm scared that you'll meet, and fall in love with someone, who doesn't love you because of your personality. Someone who will abuse and mistreat you because of your ears. So, when I saw, him, I didn't want to take that chance." Velvet, Yatsu, and Fox where shocked. All this time, Coco had been trying to protect Velvet.

"But, he's not like that at all," Velvet elaborated, "he's a kind and sweet person." She then told Coco about me, and all the things I've done for her. Starting with my views on Faunuses, and ending with the carnival. Coco lifted her glasses, and stared at her teammate with wide eyes.

"He did all of those things for you?" she asked. Velvet nodded in response. Coco decided to calm her friend down, and said, "Well, depriving yourself of sleep is not going to bring him back faster. You need to rest." Velvet agreed with her leader's advice with a yawn, and eventually laid down in her bed, and slipped into slumber.

Coco stood up, and tried to process everything. All this time, she thought that I was someone who wouldn't truly love Velvet for who she is. When in all reality, I was Velvet's best friend, a good-hearted fellow who will love her til the end. She then looked at Velvet's night stand, and saw a framed picture. It was of me in Velvet, standing in the courtyard. We both looked so happy. Coco held the picture in her hands, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh sweet Oum, what have I done?" she asked herself. But before a single tear could slide down her eyes, she blinked them away, and slid her glasses back onto her face. She turned to Fox and Yatsu.

"You two, gear up, now!" she ordered. The male teammates nodded, and headed to their lockers to get their weapons. Coco grabbed her handbag, and extra rounds of bullets, and followed them.

"What exactly are we doing?" Fox asked. Coco responded with one sentence

"Were gonna bring Garroth back home."

 **Booyah, that's what I call an intense chapter. Just to let you guys know, there are only two more chapters left to go, and I plan to wrap this story up by the end of the summer. As always, leave a review if you liked the chapter. PEACE**


	20. The rescue

**It seemed all was going well for Garroth, after he won his fight against Cardin and his team. But then he got chased by a Grimm, and fell off a cliff. Things don't look good for our hero, but I'm sure he'll be fine, right? On to the chapter!**

The river carried my unconscious body far away from the emerald forest, until I finally woke up. I struggled to climb out of the flowing body of water, coughing and wheezing. Once I finally got back onto dry land, I began to regurgitate all the water I accidently ingested. After that, I checked to see if I was ok, and if I lost anything. I still had my scroll, which had somehow, miraculously survived my fall. I decided to check my aura on it, and it's what I'd feared. My fall had completely depleted my aura.

"Well that's just great!" I said to myself. I looked around the river, to see me weapons had survived the fall to. And sure enough, there they were, washed up a few feet away from me. I grabbed them, placed them on my back, and decided to find my way back to Beacon.

I was walking in a straight line through a forest, that looked similar to the Emerald Forest, except the leaves on the trees were blood red, so was the grass on the ground. I knew exactly where I was, the river had taken me to Forever Fall, a forest that team RWBY told me about. I had no clue where I was going, it was dark as all heck, and I had no experience in this place what so ever. But everything was going smoothly so far, until I looked at what was right to my left. It was a horde of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursa Minors. I had never seen so many Red, glowing eyes in one setting before. They all roared, snarled, and angrily snorted at me. With quick think, I grabbed one of my shotguns from my back, and aimed at the Grimm. But when I pulled the trigger, all that came out of the barrel were a few sparks.

"NO!" I shouted. The guns must've been damaged from the fall, and they weren't working right. They wouldn't even combine into my sword. The Grimm then began to circle around, me ready to pounce at any moment. There were too many to run away from, so I had to resort to my last option, to use my semblance to hold them back. As soon as they charged at me, I used my telekinesis, and focused hard. All of them developed a pink aura, and were being pushed back one by one. But that didn't seem to stop them, they continued to slowly move towards me, only to be thrown back. I couldn't hold them back forever, whenever I use my semblance for too long, I get a massive headache. I could already feel the pain in my forehead, and it grew worse. The Grimm started to approach me at a more rapid pace, and I started to back up. It seemed like my life was flashing before my eyes. I saw Velvet, and all the times we had fun together. Tears flowed down my face the more I thought about her, and how devastated she would be if I was gone. "I'm sorry Velvet," I whimpered, "I failed you." But just before I was about to let go of my psychic grip, and let the Grimm maul me, I heard something behind me. It sounded like the revving of a gatling gun. I turned around, and saw Coco, holding her gun, and aiming right at the Grimm.

"GET DOWN, NOW!" she commanded. I quickly deactivated my semblance, and flopped onto the ground. Coco then fired her weapon, killing several of the Grimm, and turning them to ashes. Fox and Yatsu then jumped out there hiding places behind some trees.\

"We got your back Garroth." Fox assured me. The duo then went to work, slicing and dicing the Grimm into bloody pieces. One of the Ursas managed to slip pass them, and charged right toward me. It leaped up into the air to perform a belly flop. I decided to use the Octocanons one last time, and this time they both worked. They shot the huge Grimm right in the chest, throwing it backwards, and killing it. Soon enough, all the Grimm were dead, and we all thought the fight was over. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud roar. I instantly knew the roar's owner, it was the Ursa Major, the one that chased me off the cliff. It emerged from the darkness of the forest, and stared at all of us. Coco opened fire on it, but the bullets did nothing more than chip its bony armor. The Grimm than swiped at her with its clawed hand, sending her flying behind a rock. We all decided to retreat and regroup behind the rock, and think of a new plan.

"Ok guys, here what were gonna do," I said, taking the role as leader. "Coco, you'll provide covering fire. Fox, you'll strike the Ursa from behind. And Yatsu, you're with me!" Everyone nodded in response, just as the Ursa lifted the rock out of the earth. We all scattered to different vantage points, so that the large beast couldn't pick all of us off. Coco unloaded even more of her ammo onto the Grimm, chipping its armored chest away. While it was distracted, Fox climbed the bony spikes on its back, and dug his arm blades into its shoulders. The Grimm roared in pain, as it tried to get Fox of it. "NOW YATSU!" I shouted. Yatsu ran in front of the Grimm, and slammed his sword on the ground so hard, cracks formed in it, and they ran towards the Ursa. The ground shook underneath it, making it take a knee. Now was my time to shine. I ran towards the Grimm, and shot it multiple times in the arms and chest. Yatsu placed his hands on the ground, and used them to throw me high into the air. I combined the Octocanons into the Octoblade, placed a fire dust capsule inside it, and began to spin around. As soon as I fell towards the Grimm, I unleashed a mighty slash, completely chopping its head clean off. The Ursa Major's decapitated body fell to the ground with a thud, and began to dissolve into dust. All of us cheered in excitement at our victory against the Grimm.

*JUMPCUT*

After the big brawl, we all began to walk back to Beacon. I turned to Coco, and decided to ask her something.

"Thanks for saving my life Coco, but why did you?" I asked, "I thought you hated me." Coco turned to look at me, and took off her glasses, revealing a sad/sorry expression on her face.

"I did," she replied, "I hated you with everything that I had. But, that was only because I was scared for Velvet." Her voice began to turn shaky, and tears welled up in her eyes. "I was scared that you would take her away from me, and mistreat her." she explained, "But, in all reality, I've been the one that's been hurting her. She really cares about you, just like you care about her. She told me about everything you've done for her, and I…(sniff)…..I….." Coco then burst into tears, covering her eyes, and getting on her knees. "I'm so sorry Garroth!" she cried, "I judged you before I even got to know you, just because I was scared. I've been a terrible friend, and a sorry excuse for a huntress!" Her crying got even louder, as she continued to sob. I went over to Coco, and tapped her on the shoulder, making her look up at me.

"Coco, it's okay." I whispered to her. "You were just trying to protect her, I forgive you." Coco stood up, and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same, allowing her to cry over my shoulder. Fox and Yatsu looked at their leader, and smiled.

"You have my blessing." Coco stated, calming down a bit. "Velvet deserves to be with someone like you, someone who makes her happy."

"Thank you, Coco" I said, "Now let's get back home."

*ANOTHER JUMPCUT*

Back at team CVFY's dorm, Velvet was sound asleep. It had just turned 6:30, and the sun was rising into the sky, and was shining through the dorm's window. Velvet then felt someone touching her, and opened her tired eyes, to see Coco standing there.

"Hey, Velves" she whispered, "wake up. We got a surprise for you." Velvet slowly sat up in the bed, and stretched out her arms. When all the sleepiness was rubbed out of her eyes, she saw something sitting at the edge of the bed. It was the elephant plushie, the one me and her won at Peter Platypus's. Its head was reattached to its body via stiches. I then made my grand entrance, by the walking into the dorm, and smiling at Velvet. Her ears shot up, and she lost whatever drowsiness she had left, as she leaped out of the bed, and into my arms. Me and her both started to cry a bit, as we held each other tightly.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." Velvet wept.

"It's okay," I assured her, "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." The other members of team CVFY looked on joyfully, especially Coco. It felt like all the cares of the world had no meaning to me anymore, all that mattered was that I was back with Velvet, and that I would never leave her side again.

 **See what I mean, this was definitely a dramatic chapter. So yeah guys, only one more to go. See you then, leave a review. PEACE**


	21. THE END

**In the last chapter, Coco saved Garroth from a horde of Grimm, and gave him a heartfelt apology. Now, he is reunited with Velvet, and is ready to seal the deal. Let's end this story with a bang, roll it!**

This was it, this was the day.

It had been 5 weeks ever since me and Velvet were reunited, and we were bonding more and more each day. I think we both knew it was time to go on our first big date. I managed to save up some lien, and get us booked at an Italian restaurant in Vale. Before the big day, I went on another shopping spree. I bought a large tuxedo, grey pants, fancy shoes, and even some calone. I spent the last few hours I had left preparing myself. I dressed myself up, sprayed on the calone, combed my hair, and rinsed mouthwash. By the time I was done, it was 7:30 PM. I casually walked to team CVFY's dorm, and knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Velvet, who looked more beautiful than when we first met. Her long brown hair seemed to look shinier than ever, and it was curved upwards at the tips. She wore a golden dress, brown heels, and a shimmering brown and gold necklace.

"You look, beautiful." I complimented her.

"Thanks." she replied, "Coco's the one who helped me with my hair, and knitted this dress for me." I looked behind Velvet, and saw Coco standing there, giving me a thumbs up.

"Well, I guess we better get going." I said. Velvet stepped out of the dorm, and nearly tripped. But luckily, I caught her just in time. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to walking in heels." Velvet responded. We both giggled, and walked down the hallway. When we turned the corner, we saw team RWBY and team JNPR standing there. They all gave us encouraging smiles, even Wiess did. Nora held up a sign that said, 'GO GET EM TIGER'.

"Velvet, go on ahead, I'll meet you outside." I said. Velvet nodded, and continued on. I took a moment to talk to both of the teams who had supported me throughout my time at Beacon, and this is what I said. "Guys, thank you. I don't think I would've gotten this far without any of you. No matter what, all of you never stopped believing in me, and gave me the courage to be with Velvet. So, thank all of you, for being the best friends a guy can ever have." Ruby and Pyrrha both shed some tears, Nora and Yang winked at me, and Ren, Blake, and Wiess nodded.

"We'll always be there for you buddy!" Jaune stated.

"Through thick and thin!" Yang added. But before I could continue, I felt someone tap my right shoulder. I turned around, and saw Coco standing there.

"Make her happy," she whispered, "don't make me hunt you down."

"I will." I said back to her. I turned around, and began to walk down the hallway. But before I took my leave, I waved back to everybody else. They all waved back to me, and gave me the thumbs up. And with that, I took my leave, and went to go meet up with Velvet outside.

*FINAL JUMPCUT*

We once again took an airship to Vale, and arrived at our destination at 7:50. It was a large building, with two floors, and a balcony. The restaurant was called "Bon Appetite." Me and Velvet could practically smell all the delicious food that was being prepared inside, so we didn't waste any more time, and walked inside. There was a waiter managing the booth inside, we wore a fancy tux, fancy pants, and even had a mustache.

"Welcome to Bon Appetite," the man politely greeted, "how may I be of service?"

"Torrens, table for two." I replied to him. The man checked the reservations list, and found my name. He picked up two menus, and gestured for us to follow him. The man took us to the second floor, where we saw our table. It was covered with a white tablecloth, and had a plate on each side, with a perfectly folded napkin on top. We took our seats, and the man handed us the menus.

"A waiter shall come momentarily," he stated, "enjoy." He walked off, and me and Velvet looked around the place. The walls were painted a deep shade of purple, with all sorts of beautiful designs on them. A huge red carpet covered the floor, and candle lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There were windows bye every table, including ours.

"Wow," Velvet sighed, "this place is beautiful Garroth!"

"Why do you think I picked out this place for us?" I deadpanned. Me and Velvet shared a chuckle, and looked at our menus. There were so many things to choose from, I almost couldn't decide what to order. By the time our waiter showed up, we were ready. Velvet ordered the lemon chicken, and I ordered the pasta salad. The waiter took our menus, and said that she will be right back with refreshments. After she left, I decided to break the ice, and talk about something serious with Velvet. "Velvet, this whole 'relationship' between you and I, has been kind of crazy." I said.

"Yeah, it has," the bunny eared girl agreed," especially with what happened with you and Coco."

"I'm just glad that you were able to forgive her, even after she tried to kill me."

"She was just trying to protect me, but did it the wrong way." We were both silent, until Velvet spoke up. "But never the less, I'm glad that I met you Garroth. You've helped me in more ways than one, and took me to places I never thought I'd see."

"Same here Velvet," I said, holding her hand, "same here." We spent the next couple of minutes talking about our lives, and laughing at some of the wacky things we've both done, until our waiter arrived with our food. Me an Velvet could both agree that the food here tasted wonderful, the chefs here really did a great job. After we ate, the waiter asked if we would like to see the dessert options, to which we both nodded to. She brought us both crème brulees, which were my favorite dessert, and Velvet liked it to, she claimed that is was 'heaven in her mouth'. I asked for the check shortly after, and even gave the waitress an extra tip. But before we left, there was something I wanted to do. "Hey Velvs, come with me, I wanna show you something." I stated. Velvet got out of her seat, took my hand, and followed me to the balcony. She gasped at the breathtaking view, you could see all of Vale from up there.

"Garroth, this is amazing!" she exclaimed. I smiled as Velvet leaned against the bars, and closed her eyes. The cool breeze of the night blew through her shiny hair, making her look even more dazzling. I decided that it was finally time, and that I would not hold back.

"Velvet, do you remember the day I saved you from Cardin?" I asked, getting her attention. "Well, do you remember what I said?" Velvet gasped at that question. I took a deep breath, and let everything out. "Velvet, you are the light of my life, the fire that burns in my heart. You are the kindest person I've ever met, and that's what I like about you. I guess there is no other way to say it. I lo….. I….I lo….I" I tried to say it, but I felt like there was a lump inside my throat that was preventing me from doing it. I've never felt this choked up before. Suddenly, Velvet put a finger to my lips, shushing me. I looked at her face, to see a happy expression staring right back at me.

"It's okay," she said softly, "I love you to." I gasped, and my blushed so hard that my face looked like Ruby's cape.

"R-Really?!" I stuttered. Velvet nodded, making my heart beat increase. I got down on one knee, and asked her the ultimate question, "Will you be my girlfriend Velvet Scarlatina?"

"Of course I will." She replied happily. I rose to my feet, and squealed with joy. I was so happy, that I could feel tears of joy stream down my face. We both wrapped our arms around each other in a tight hug, cherishing every moment. After that, we both stared into each other's eyes, before putting our lips together, and kissing. We stood on that Balcony in loving embrace for two minutes, loving every moment of it.

Well every story needs to have an ending, so there you go. That was my story of how I spent my first year at Beacon, how I made many new friends that are still there for me to this day. And most importantly, how I met my love, Velvet.

 **YEEES! I'm finally done with this story! Sorry if this chapter took long to make guys, I was spending time with my family for the last days of summer. Just to clarify, I'm not dead. In fact, I'm going to make a quick little update, that will tell you what's next for my stories. But until then, I want to thank you all for reading my story. PEACE OUT FOR NOW!**


	22. UPDATE

**Hey everyone! It's Laughaota, coming at you with a quick little update.**

 **First of all, I want to thank all of you that read my first story, "My Love, Velvet". It was the first RWBY story I've ever thought of making, I had the idea for months. But it wasn't until I got my new laptop, that I was able to bring that idea to life. I got many reviews, some of them did make me feel that I rushed some things here and there, but I'm glad that you guys left them. Thank you for making feel welcome on this website.**

 **Now with the good stuff out of the way, I have some bad news. School is starting up for me soon, so I won't be as active as I used to be. So don't expect me mass producing chapters daily. But I will try to work on my stories as ASAP. Until then, check out some of the authors and stories I put under my favorites.**

 **I'm also gonna leave you with a few titles of the stories I plan to make in the future.**

 **Remnant's Puppet Master (A RWBY X PUPPET MASTER CROSSOVER)**

 **Elementals of Earth (MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY)**

 **Torwick's Number One (A RWBY "WE ARE NUMBER ONE SPOOF")**

 **Ruby's Sweets (A RWBY X CANDYMAN CROSSOVER)**

 **And last but not least**

 **My Love Velvet Volume 2: The Child (A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST STORY)**

 **Hopefully these will keep your appetites wet.**

 **This is Laughalota signing off for now, til next time.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
